


Fallin' in Love

by sochicshu



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Journalist, M&M - Freeform, Mimin - Freeform, Model, Multi, Social Media, The Bold Type - Freeform, Whump, Writer, artist, photographer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 27,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sochicshu/pseuds/sochicshu
Summary: minnie, head of social media at neverend magazine, interviews a fashion model and influencer miyeon for the next issue of neverend. she accidentally leaves her phone recording on the table, and when she comes to transcribe her interview, she gets to hear all of her tense conversation she shouldn't have heard.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 46
Kudos: 149





	1. INTRODUCTION

**Author's Note:**

> \- inspired by The Bold Type  
>  \- not a social media au i'm using the images to visualize my story  
>  \- english is not my first language

minnie / head of the social media department for neverend magazine, also self-taught pianist

miyeon / fashion model & influencer, daughter of a successful businessman

soojin / the last winner of masterchef korea & (kind of) influencer too, one of miyeon's rich friends

shuhua / the head of the fashion department at neverend 

yuqi / artist & photographer working for the fashion department at neverend

soyeon / writer for neverend magazine who wrote about interesting angles on various issues, especially on music industry

BlueBox Tower / located in Seoul, which houses the offices and publishes the Neverend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> teaser:  
> <https://bit.ly/fllnin70v3>


	2. SNEAK PEEK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * just a small update *  
> 

shuhua had been feeling uneasy for no reason since waking up this morning, even the clear sky and that peaceful morning couldn't cheer her up. as she reached the office building, a girl leaning against the street railing in a white shirt and brown trousers caught her attention. she seemed to have completed her outfit with her brown bag. when shuhua looked at the girl's face, her tongue suddenly dried out and her heart started to pound heavily. 

she just stood there, as if she witnessed a miracle. later she realized that there was another girl with her. she was also looking lovely in a white funnel-neck sweater and high-waisted denim shorts. when shuhua looked again at the girl in brown, they made eye contact. shuhua panicked and rushed into the building.

***

"i'll take a large black coffee, please." minnie took her coffee and walked along with shuhua and soyeon to the elevator.

"why do i feel like today is going to be a mess?" shuhua said, desperately checking the followers of the official instagram of neverend in the hope of coming across the girl.

"i am not satisfied with my researches. should i start all over again?" soyeon said.

shuhua smiled, "you know you don't have that much time, unnie."

minnie pressed the button to call the elevator, "oh god, there's no time, and i still have an interview to do."

"why haven't you done it already?" soyeon asked.

"i tried to reach cho miyeon all day yesterday, but her phone was busy."

"you should've done this earlier, not yesterday."

the elevator came and they got in. minnie kept making excuses. later when they entered the floor she got a notification, picked up the phone and found that it was from dot-com and instagram.

"okay, we absolutely have no time."


	3. don't you dare

_(hwasa: editor in chief of neverend magazine)_

hwasa's assistant went to minnie's desk as minnie just sat down. she didn't notice him.

"minnie! she wants to talk to you." he said a little loudly.

"lucas! you scared me."

"now!"

"am i in trouble?"

"i don't know. just go."

minnie took her phone and headed to hwasa's office. she saw her behind the glass looking frustrated. she knocked on the door and walked in.

yuqi came to the floor to talk with shuhua about the details of the photo shoots. shuhua and hwasa's office partititons are near each other, so on her way, yuqi saw minnie talking with hwasa nervously, then she saw lucas sitting at his desk in front of the office room.

"oh hey! you missed me already?" lucas asked.

yuqi rolled her eyes, "shut up, i'm busy now."

"okay but, i had a fun last night. come see me again sometime." he winked.

yuqi walked away without a word. shuhua had already seen yuqi coming and was waiting at the door, with her arms folded across her chest. yuqi glanced at her and entered the room. shuhua followed after and sat on her seat. 

"well." 

"don't say anything." yuqi stopped her.

"okay but, are you two dating or something?"

"no, of course no! i mean i like lucas but you know, he can be annoying sometimes."

"soyeon will be happy to hear this."

"what?"

"what what? don't act like you don't know."

"i really don't know what are you talking about. and why are you wearing glasses inside?" yuqi frowned.

and then, shuhua gazed at her over her glasses and said, "don't you dare."

minnie tried to explain herself to hwasa about why she hasn't contacted with miyeon yet.

"i really tried to reach her phone, i mean her manager. but everytime i call them the line is busy."

"have you tried to reach her company?"

"yes, it's her father's company so i expected that they will help. but they said the company didn't have anything to do with it and hung up. i guess there's something going on between them."

"so, neverend, one of the best magazines in seoul, has to deal with such an unprofessional attitude huh?"

when minnie opened her mouth to reply, someone came in suddenly. it was miyeon and soojin. minnie knew miyeon was beautiful, but she was even more mesmerized when she saw her in real life. heart pounding hard against her chest, she still managed to closed her drooling mouth.

miyeon threw them a smile, "sorry to intrude, but soojin has something to say."

minnie and hwasa was caught off guard and couldn't say a thing.

soojin pouted at miyeon first, and turned them.

she sighed and spoke as if reading from a page, "i did something childish, and i'm ready to do anything to make it up."

"and?" miyeon forced her to continue.

"miyeon has no manager for a while, so i am doing it. and yeah, it was me."

"so you deliberately didn't answer my calls." minnie stated.

hwasa stood up, "okay, we can discuss this later, for now, minnie..."

"yes?"

"while she's here, you can interview her, right?" she looked at miyeon.

"sure." miyeon nodded.

"and soojin, let's walk around, shall we?" 

"okay."

after they had left, there was such a long silence that minnie felt like even miyeon wasn't there.


	4. friends hiding something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (timestamps matter)

hwasa headed for the elevator with soojin to go to the cafe on the first floor.

"so you're her new manager?"

"yes."

"i know you though, from that last season of masterchef. you really deserved to be the champion. i supported you all the time."

"thank you."

"no offense but you don't seem like a person who would try to do something stupid behind her friend's back. it's surprising."

soojin's puffy eyes was widened by those words. she looked at hwasa and hwasa was looking straight ahead. the elevator ringed and opened. as they walked into it, soojin finally managed to speak.

"i-i had my reasons."

hwasa pushed the button and turned to soojin.

"and i imagined you would have. now tell me those reasons? is it about her father?"

"do you know?"

"do i know what? i mean i heard that their relationship may not be good recently. the company rejected to help us. so maybe you-"

"no! i have nothing to do with that. i don't know much either. she doesn't talk to me about that. i didn't answer the calls because i... i wanted her to... to take some time for herself. yeah, she needs to rest and, and... i don't want her to get hurt."

"get hurt?"

"when i worked with a magazine, i got a lot of hate comments and death threats just because i mentioned my ideal type as a person rather than a man in the interview."

"are you serious?"

"yeah but it wasn't too much. but miyeon and her family are so famous, so even a small mistake can lead big consequences."

"okay, i got it. but still, it's not up to you, don't you think so? this is not the right way of looking after your friend."

soojin looked at the led display above the door. as it hit the number one, the elevator ringed and opened again.

***

yuqi stopped shuhua talking when she got a headache.

"shuhua, why don't we take a little break?"

"we've been talking for only three minutes? but that's okay." she got up from her seat, "let's go to the cafe then, what do you say?"

"sure. but it's not three minutes..."

yuqi left her bag there and only took her phone. shuhua did the same and was right behind her. just when yuqi walked out of the office, soyeon appeared out of nowhere, making her stopped suddenly. then shuhua bumped yuqi, and yuqi unavoidably fell on soyeon's arms. she gathered herself immediately and apologized.

"sorry, i-"

she was speechless for a moment. after the last night, everything was so strange for her. even soyeon was like a whole different person now. she wanted to take a photo of this moment. the lights were brushing soyeon's features, making a cozy atmosphere. she wished her eyes were a camera so when she blinked she could take a photo of her. but suddenly she felt dizzy and sick.

shuhua hold her as she looked so weak, "yuqi? yuqi, are you okay?"

"no i'm not... i think i'm gonna throw up."

yuqi gagged, ran to the corner and threw up into the flowerpot. then she sat there.

"now i'm okay."

soyeon didn't even move and her facial expression was still the same as when she came. she turned shuhua, "shuhua, fashion closet! you take her, i'll call minnie."

"what's going on?" lucas came, worried.

yuqi stood up, holding shuhua. "don't worry, i'm okay."

"it's okay, lucas. we're taking care of her." shuhua said and helped yuqi walking.

before lucas could say something, shuhua headed with yuqi to the closet. soyeon quickly asked lucas if he knew where minnie was.

"in hwasa's office and-"

"okay."

soyeon didn't listen to the rest and rushed to the office. she saw her sitting on the red couch with miyeon but entered in anyway.

"minnie, fashion closet!"

minnie turned her behind and saw soyeon's serious face. it was rare for her witnessing soyeon calling for fashion closet meeting. the one who calls has always been either shuhua or minnie. so if soyeon bothers herself to call, it must be urgent. minnie turned back to miyeon.

"miyeon, if you have time..."

"no problem." she said and smiled.

minnie smiled back and left the office with soyeon. miyeon looked around the room some time and soon she got a phone call.

they saw yuqi lying on the floor with her head on shuhua's lap when they came in.

yuqi smiled at minnie, "hi!"

"what happened? are you okay?" minnie asked as soyeon sat on the fabric bench.

"nothing. i just felt a bit dizzy."

"and she threw up everything inside her." shuhua stated.

"yah! you didn't have to say that."

"yes we saw that mess. but are you really okay? maybe you should see a doctor." soyeon said.

yuqi sat up, "bro, i'm really okay. i'll get back to work in a bit."

shuhua palmed her face with a big sigh. soyeon forced a smile.

"okay if you say so. i better get back to my-"

"wait soyeon unnie! maybe yuqi..." shuhua looked at yuqi, hesitating about what she was going to say. yuqi shook her head slightly.

"yuqi what?"

"m-may... you please drive yuqi to her place?"

"yes, good idea!" minnie agreed, "if you're not going to the hospital, at least you can go home and rest."

"okay."

***

"lucas, where's miyeon?"

"uh yes. she said something urgent came up and left. oh and she got your number to call you later."

"call me?"

"yeah to finish the interview or something like that?"

"right. the interview of course!"

minnie was about to go to her desk but remembered her phone and walked back in the office. she sat on the couch and thought about miyeon, about what they talked. she had felt her heart pounding hard against her chest while sitting so close to her. she had never felt this way before. but something was not right about her story. it was just a bed of roses, which didn't feel right.

she took her phone from the table, "still recording?"

then a kakao notification appeared.

shuhua saw soojin and miyeon saying goodbye to hwasa just when she entered the building. seeing her coming, hwasa called shuhua. she went near with a nervous smile on her face.

"shuhua, did you meet our beautiful cover model? i guess you already know her. and this is soojin, her manager."

shuhua studied miyeon more carefully, "oh, cho miyeon? i'm very glad to meet you."

"me too."

she felt guilty for not recognizing miyeon before. but she was feeling more like embarrassed rather than feeling bad.

"i think we saw you this morning, right?"

"yes, i think so."

"you seemed really panicked. hope everything is okay." soojin said.

and shuhua's embarrassment level reached the peak after hearing this. she couldn't look at soojin, looked down and surveyed the color of floor tiles, thinking of how she can bury herself under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those who don't know; that's the kakaotalk messaging app frequently used in korea


	5. is everything all right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> track 01 - [I Wish](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MpUYZNu3hdo)

yuqi was silent along the way. so did soyeon. she stopped her car when they arrived the block.

"what is it?" soyeon asked as she saw yuqi's confused face.

"i completely forgot i left my bag in the office, with the keys in it." she pouted.

"well, you know our apartment is not far, like ten minutes away."

"uh..."

"don't worry, i'll bring your bag after work and drop you home." said soyeon and started the car. after a few seconds of silence, she turned up the radio to relieve the tension.

yuqi leaned back against her seat and stared out the window. she had a vacant look on her face.

***

"i'm off, are you coming?"

minnie looked at the watch, it was 5 pm. today was a busy day so she was planning to transcribe the interview at home, but changed her mind because of her impatient heart.

"i'll come late, still have some work to do. you go and don't forget yuqi's bag."

"right! see you later then."

"see ya."

soyeon walked away after giving her a flying kiss. minnie, then, put on her headphones and started to listen.

###

_so, shall we start?_

_yes, please._

_okay ms cho-_

_just miyeon_

_ah okay, miyeon. you are known for being one of the most beautiful fashion models in korea. a lot of articles talked about you as miss korea. but aside from that, you've been using sns for various things like communicating with your fans, evaluating the products you used. and sometimes you even lead trends. lately, you have highlighted serious issues, especially gender inequality. we caught some fans say that you are not afraid to express your opinion anymore. so i want to ask what has changed._

_nothing changed actually, i am the same as i've always been, who has always been trying her best to educate herself everday about the major problems in today's world. so one day i thought why i don't share my knowledge and show a different perspective to create awareness and be a voice. i mean, i am a model and also an influencer, so i thought people might take me as an example and do their own researches and share them with others too._

_and you really created this awareness. many women used your last hashtag, shared their stories and became voices of others. can you tell me if there is a personal reason behind this hashtag?_

_i realized that there was never enough awareness of gender inequality. so i'm just doing what i have to do; empower women and encourage others to do so._

_speaking of women, you recently got caught on camera at a restaurant with your mother. you were trending back then. it seems that both having a great company and being able to keep the family together happily draw your fans' attention. what do you say about_ _this?_

ah... _yes..._

**.**   
**.**   
**.**

... _okay finally-_

_minnie! fashion closet!_

_..._

_miyeon, if you have time..._

_no problem._

###

minnie thought the rest is not important because they had ended the conversation there. she was about to close, but when she heard the phone ringing, kept on listening.

###

_what do you want?_

_..._

_how did you- ..._

_are you spying on me now?_

_..._

_for god sake you won't bankrupt just because i'm doing an interview with some magazine, father._

_..._

_i don't care, i'll tell whatever i want. you can't interfere in my business like this._

_..._

_please... how is this even relevant right now?_

_..._

_seriously, why can't you just forget about it?_

_..._

_no, i only agreed to take over your company. i am not marrying him. and if i weren't your only child, i wouldn't do that either._

_..._

_yes, i'm serious. anyway, if you'll excuse me, i have an interview to finish._

_..._

_what?_

_..._

_what the hell are you talking about? a sibling?_

...

_why... why didn't you tell me before?_

_..._

_where is she?_

_..._

_tell me now!_

_..._

_you really..._

_if you're lying to me_ _i swear-_

_..._

_i'll hang up now..._

_i know you're lying dad. but whatever makes you lie like this must be something important._

###

minnie didn't know for a moment what to think or feel. she'd sensed something was wrong with her happy story, but she didn't expect a father to force his grown-up daughter to marry, in the 21st century. she listened again that part to understand what exactly was the situation. obviously their relationship was not good despite what she said in the interview. and she promised to be the ceo of her father's company but her father still wanted her to marry with some guy. minnie thought again. he couldn't be an ordinary man, he was probably useful to miyeon's father. and she wondered what was that sibling thing. then minnie stopped suddenly when she realized she was sticking her nose in something that doesn't concern her.

"it doesn't concern you minnie. it's not about you. just write what she said, don't think too much. yes she is so beautiful, and she is ethereal. and she shouldn't be forced such awful things. and if she doesn't want to get married then she will not! no, i'm not letting this go. i can't write this!"

"who are you yelling at minnie?"

minnie jumped from her seat with fear. someone sneaked up on her again. that was the second time today.

"f... sunbaenim!"

"sorry, but what were you talking about before?

"nothing, i'm just practising my lyrics. working on a new song."

"really?!" she exclaimed, "are you gonna make special cds for us again?"

"uh... yes why not, hehe."

"cool, i can't wait. but don't stay too late, okay? go home and rest. i need you to be fresh tomorrow night."

"tomorrow night?"

"yes, i as the head of dot-com and you as the head of the social media department were invited for an elite party. yay!" she leaned over and whispered, "and they say lia will come and perform for us."

"all right, i'll be fresh." minnie whispered back calmly.

"wait aren't you excited? she's your crush, isn't she?"

they kept whispering.

"i said i like her, you know, as an idol. it doesn't mean i'm in love with her or something."

"well, okay then... why are we whispering by the way?"

"sunbaenim... you started it."

she turned back to her normal volume, "you're calling hwasa by her name and still can't call me by my name? why?"

"sorry, moonbyul... sunbaenim. i just can't. don't know why."

"maybe it's because you're in love with me." moonbyul was being greasy again.

"no, i don't think so. but maybe it's because i envy your position. thus, i'm being very polite so that you may use your initiative to promote me in your position when it's time for you to go. which means i am using you in hopes of getting my promotion easily. bye."

"god!" her eyebrows rose in surprise, "what's with kids these days?" she huffed, rolled her eyes and went.

minnie's phone rang as she sat back her seat. she answered at once.

"hello?"

" _minnie?_ "

"yes it's me."

" _it's miyeon. i'm calling to tell you that i can't tell more about my story. if it's a problem, i'll talk with-_ "

"it's okay, miyeon. i can handle it. but..." minnie was about to talk about the record, but suddenly realized it'd be so rude. but even more than that , it could even be counted as an invasion of privacy.

" _but?_ "

"but you... you owe me one."

" _all right, remind me later. now i gotta go._ "

"okay"

" _save my number_ "

after hanging up, miyeon took a deep breath, closing her eyes. she was sitting on the hood of her car. the scent of the river did her good. then, she looked at the messages soojin sent.


	6. flashback to the closet

_2017_

minnie makes coffee in the kitchen for someone who doesn't even know her name. while all these good ideas are bouncing in her mind every day, just running other people's errands doesn't feel very good. she knows, however, she has to be patient because it hasn't been long since she got here and started working as an intern. she grabs the cup and smells the coffee, which changes her face.

"no but seriously, how can they drink this? no sugar, no milk, not even cream?"

"you will learn soon." says the head of fashion department, who just came in.

minnie turns around to see who's talking, "oh, bae joohyun-ssi!"

"i guess you're an intern."

"yes."

"have you seen my assistant? i saw you two talking before, so maybe you know..."

"who?"

"my assistant, with long black hair, has very white skin."

"um..."

"in green tshirt?"

"... oh right! yes we talked but it was just a small talk. i don't know where she is actually."

"okay then, you better make one for me, too. and please tell your friend not to disappear all of a sudden. if she keeps that up, i'll get really irritated." says joohyun and leaves right after.

"but she's not...my..." minnie tries to explain, slowly lowering her voice.

joohyun already left before minnie could finish. she forgets the cup in her hand and loosens her grab. it falls on the floor and shatters, "shit!"

in the meantime, soyeon discusses the story that hwasa wants written, with other writers in the meeting room. everyone agrees to write about that story except for soyeon.

"okay maybe i'm new here, but i have to say that this is not the neverend i know. this story has holes, and it discredits on many people with-"

"there is no good or bad story. the important thing is your perspective." says hwasa.

"but-"

"and you never know what the story will bring you without thoroughly researching."

"but we-"

"okay, let's end it here." says hwasa to the others as she gets up.

"will you let me speak!" soyeon shouts in anger and stands up. but after realizing she's shouting at her boss, she gets really quiet and sits back.

hwasa is astonished when soyeon shouts like that. she smiles after.

"soyeon, how about you come to my office and talk there?"

"o-okay."

***

after cleaning the kitchen, minnie wants to take a break. so she looks for a space to fall apart. she walks very fast so that people don't catch her to get things done. and another accident comes eventually, she bumps into a tiny girl causing her juice to spill everywhere.

soyeon screams, "god! i-i'm so sorry! i've been distracted."

"no, it's my fault. i was walking so fast."

"but your clothes..."

"yeah, it's, it's... is it orange?"

soyeon giggles, "no it's tangerine juice. but seriously we need to clean you up."

"okay."

"actually, you know, there are tons of costumes in the closet. it won't be a problem if you borrow one."

"are you sure?"

"yes, follow me."

then soyeon heads for the closet, and minnie follows her. when they arrived, minnie sees all the costumes. as soyeon said, there are a lot of clothes.

"they look rather expensive." says minnie.

"they are. let's try all of them, what do you say?"

someone shouts from behind the clothes racks, "i say yes!", she gets the smell of juice and adds, "oh, you're dropping orange juice all over the place." 

"tangerine..." soyeon mumbles.

as she approached them, minnie realizes she is that girl in green. 

"you are that girl right? joohyun's assistant?"

"maybe i am, depends on why you ask."

"she's looking for you everywhere. i also had to make coffee for her... well... i couldn't do anything though..."

soyeon carefully studies the girl's face and notices that her eyes are swollen from crying, "it looks like we're all having a bad day. so it wouldn't hurt to stay here and have some fun, i guess." 

"maybe you're right. but we should keep it short." says minnie.

"yeah"

"mhm"

"by the way, i'm minnie."

"soyeon here."

"i'm shuhua, but you guys can call me fashion yeoja. i'll dress you very well!"

***

"okay wait, before taking off these, let me take a selca." says minnie, snatching the selfie stick over there.


	7. i know you know we know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> track 02 - [Getaway](https://youtu.be/LV36habZYuE)

miyeon and soojin was at the most delicious street food selling but not so well-known pojangmacha in seoul, in their words, ajumma's place. stomach full of kimbap and tteokbokki, miyeon took the last sip of her soju as soojin studied her face for signs of rage. she opened her mouth to say something but couldn't speak as she didn't know what to say. miyeon noticed this and put the empty glass on the table.

"come on, let's walk."

the awkward silence was so noisy it worried soojin as they got out of the small tent and started walking down the alley under streetlights. miyeon was acting a bit unlike herself, and _'there must be something wrong'_ thought soojin since she knew miyeon went to the company building this afternoon.

"do you remember when you said you had a nickname before? you were drunk a little bit." miyeon finally spoke, breaking the deadly silence.

soojin gulped with a nervous look on her face and stared at miyeon as they both walked slowly, but miyeon's eyes were down, "uh... i can't remember that day exactly. but yeah, mother used to call me ivy."

"and it was just a nickname, isn't it?"

"yes, but why are you asking all of a sudden?"

the gentle breeze softly played with the girls' hair, taking the edge off summer heat.

"just wondered"

_5 hours ago_

_"okay, you asked me to be here, and i came."_

_"miyeon, i'm telling you again, you can't collaborate with that magazine. they had some issues with your future husband, hwiyoung."_

_"first, he is not my future husband. second, they called him out on being misogynist, and he responded by being an absolute misogynist. so he basically proved their point. and also, it's too late to cancel the collab."_

_"no, trust me, it was a misunderstanding."_

_"whatever"_

_"are you done with the interview?"_

_"not yet"_

_"tell them you're done. at least you can do this, right?"_

_"never mind that, now talk!"_

_"talk what?"_

_"about what you said on the phone."_

_"..."_

_"well, i knew you were lying to get me here quickly."_

_"miyeon-"_

_"but, you know, that's a very sick lie to say."_

_"listen, yes it's true i said it to get you here asap, but that was not a lie. i'm sorry i should've said this earlier."_

_"you can't be serious"_

_"i think he is serious, dear."_

_"mom? how long have you been standing there?"_

_"just came as your father was about to tell you his_ **_little_ ** _secret."_

_"honey, please let me speak first."_

_"you heard who called me in the morning , didn't you? and now you want to be a father? don't act like you care, you're not sorry at all."_

_"can someone tell me what the hell is going on!"_

_"i'll tell you, my baby. after twenty-one years of not talking to me, my old friend called me to her mansion this morning as she was struggling between life and death in her bed, just to say that your father cheated on me with her and that her daughter was my husband's child, not her ex-husband's - who divorced her when the girl was a year old. and here i was wondering why she stopped talking to us for no logical reason after her divorce. i'm such an idiot."_

_"i really am sorry."_

_"oh, please, we all know you don't. actually, i'm used to sharing you with other women, but didn't expect this much. i'm dumbfounded, honestly. when did it happen? when we camped in the forest? it happened then, right?"_

_"please let's not talk about this right now."_

_"i have to go"_

_"miyeon wait!"_

_"let her go, she needs time to process all this. now tell me who the girl is. i can't remember her name."_

_"didn't she say anything about her?"_

_"you think i kept listening after what she said?"_

_"are you going to divorce me?"_

_"just... just tell me who and where the girl is."_

_"i don't know. all i know about her is her name, ivy. but, i'm assuming she probably changed her name since i couldn't find any input about her-"_

_"what did you say?"_

_"miyeon? i thought you were-"_

_"what'd you say her name was?"_

_"... ivy"_

***

having parked the car, soyeon stared at yuqi's bag in the next seat as she leaned her head on the steering wheel.

"seriously," sighed, "am i doing this because i'm worried or just being selfish?"

she looked at the bag a little more and left the car without touching it, then entered the block and went straight to the elevator, holding the chinese takeaways she bought. soon she was at the doorstep and caused the bags in her hand to rustle as she made an effort to entered the password. finally the door opened, and she walked into her apartment only to see yuqi crying her eyes out. the takeaways dropped just like her smile.

"yuqi wh-"

as soon as she saw the pregnancy test in yuqi's hand, soyeon felt as if her soul was drawn from her body. but she didn't lose her cool and pulled herself together. next, she rushed over and buried yuqi's face in her chest.

"it's okay, yuqi. it's okay we got you, your friends are here, we got you. you're okay."

"so-... soyeon," she was sobbing so hard she couldn't talk properly, "i'm not"

"no, you are, baby. you're okay, i'm here." said soyeon and started to cry along.

hearing her warm words and feeling her soft embrace did yuqi a heap of good, but it wasn't enough to stop her from shedding tears.

"no i-..."

soyeon pulled back to hear her clearly, "what is it?"

yuqi was looking at the strip in her hand, "i am not... pregnant."

soyeon's expression changed and stopped crying, but her teardrops was still falling down on her cheeks.

"you are not, i mean, then why?"

"i bought this test," she sniffed as she was trying to stop crying, "and i was so scared... i could only do the test now... and, i don't know... i thought i was pregnant." and sobbed hard in the end.

soyeon breathed a sigh of relief, but if someone asked her to beat yuqi up at that moment, she'd do it as soon as hearing the 'b' of the 'beat', without even thinking. she controlled her emotions again, however, and put a tiny smile on her face, "you are crying with a pregnancy test in your hand 'cause you're _not_ pregnant?"

"i know i'm a mess."

"no, you're not. come, let's fill our bellies first. you must be starving."

after they finished eating quietly, soyeon coughed a little before speaking up as yuqi wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"you really scared me, honestly."

"i did overreact a bit, sorry."

"no, it's okay, don't be sorry."

when yuqi smiled at soyeon, she remembered what was missing, "i totally forgot. where's my bag?"

"oh, right... okay, i might have left it in my desk."

"oh boy, what a stressful day."

"it's all good, stay over tonight. minnie would gladly lend you her clothes for tomorrow."

"you wouldn't?

"i would love to, but you know"

"yeah, you're tiny, i got it."

yuqi tried not to laugh but failed as soyeon glared at her like she wanted to kill her. then soyeon got up and attempted to go to the bathroom but stopped as yuqi grabbed her wrist and pulled it towards herself, which cause a thrill in soyeon's heart.

"w-what?"

"i just want to say, thank you."

"for what? i didn't do anything."

"no, you did. you helped me a lot, and you didn't even ask anything about, you know, the test. i really appreciate it."

"we're friends, yuqi. whatever you do, i will always be there and have your back."

"what if i do bad things?"

"you will not-"

"what if i say things you don't want to hear?"

"there are no such things."

they looked at each other for a while without saying anything, and neither of them realized they were holding hands, and they were both so hypnotized that they didn't hear minnie coming.

since the apartment is small, the living room and the kitchen with bar are combined, while two bedrooms and a bathroom are separate. and when you enter in, you see the kitchen on the right facing the living room. so when minnie came, she directly saw them so close to each other, holding hands and looking in the eyes. she tried to turn back without making a sound in order not to spoil this nice atmosphere.

yuqi noticed her and withdrew her hand back immediately. soyeon startled with this move, and she noticed minnie too.

"minnie unnie, where are you going?" asked soyeon.

"to my room"

"your room is not there."

"okay," she headed towards her room, "don't mind me, i'll be in my room." and winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! sorry for the late update. i had a tough week and was busy with other things. but i want to thank those who read my story with me, with or without feedback, thank you for keeping me company<3
> 
> and sorry for my clapped edits but i'm having fun with it lol


	8. out of this world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> track 03 - [Alien](https://youtu.be/GywDFkY3z-c)

after she had closed the door behind her mother, miyeon leaned her head slightly against the wall. her right cheek was red and her eyes were wet as if she was about to cry, yet she didn't.

she might have gone a little too far by calling her mother petty, but she still didn't think she deserved a good slap for it. two weeks had passed since they found out about ivy, but still her mother was comfortable talking to that man as if nothing had happened. now she came along and played matchmaker. hwiyoung, hwiyoung, hwiyoung... miyeon started to feel really uncomfortable as his name was mentioned in every conversation between she had with her mother, not to mention her _father_. naturally, it was quite normal for miyeon to finally get angry and say to her mother, _'i won't be a petty woman who sells her pride for money like you'._

she came into the living room after washing her face and threw herself onto the floor level L-shaped black and white sofa in the middle. pleasant, comfortable and colorless, just like the rest of her apartment. thinking about ivy, soojin came to her mind. she had texted miyeon before and said she was coming for dinner this evening. miyeon still couldn't figure out whether soojin is ivy or not as she didn't want to believe that everything about soojin was a lie, but she thought maybe she should ask her tonight, instead of driving herself crazy. she breathed in and out slowly, then sat up, reaching for her phone. she started checking the incoming notifications. later she saw the new issue of the magazine was published on sns, and she read it cautiously.

afterward, she started scrolling through the comments.

###

 _**[** _ **_+799, -35]_ ** _She is ethereal_

 **_[+532, -28_ ** _**]** Google search: how to be miyeon_

 _**[+425, -21]** _ _MIYEON MARRY MEE_

 ** _[+412, -58]_** _My fav out and proud lesbian and my fav useless lesbian met it's a win for me_

_| Wait who are you talking about?  
| Minnie and Miyeon  
| Miyeon is not gay you should never assume someone's sexuality  
| Okay but ur assuming she's straight  
| I-_

_**[+245, -9]** Minnie's girlfriends list updated;   
1\. Lia  
2\. Miyeon (NEW)  
3\. Me -1_

_| Why is Lia there tho?  
| Minnie said they exchanged numbers so...  
| Where she said that?  
| When someone asked her opinion about Lia on instagram live_

###

miyeon put the phone down on the table and hummed, "lia..."  
thoughts surrounded her being until she got a call coming in. she didn't want to talk to anyone, so she ignored it, but eventually had to pick up, as the phone insistently kept buzzing. she got excited to see minnie's name on the screen, however.

"hi, minnie."

" _hey, how's it going?_ "

"i'm doing well. how about you?"

" _never better, thanks_. _so, how have you been lately_?"

miyeon paused to think a little before answering her question, "i've been good, you?"

" _i've been great. i'm in a restaurant right now. hwasa is buying all of us dinner for a job well done._ "

"deserved, you've all worked hard."

" _yeah, this issue was very important to hwasa for some reason. look, i'll tell you what._ "

"mhm?"

" _you should come over and hang out with us. we were thinking about going to karaoke bar after this, if you want to join_ _?_ "

"sounds good, but i'm not sure, honestly."

" _remember you owe me one?_ "

miyeon smirked, "so you're using it now?"

" _maybe... come on! it'll be fun, i promise._ "

"okay, then."

" _yes! send me your address and get ready to go,_ _i'll pick you up... eh? what are you doing? wait no! give me my-_ "

"are you okay in there, minnie?"

" _hey ramyeon, it's the owner of the car. just wanna say hi and please don't make_

_yah!_

_out in my- ouch! the f_ _..._

_give me my phone back you son of..._

_don't be jealous yontararak~_

_seriously soyeon, you're this drunk already?!..._ "

"uhm"

"... _oh my god, miyeon, i'm so sorry. we're taking care of her now. i'm really sorry, she didn't mean anything. she's just tipsy_."

now miyeon was sure it'll be fun indeed, and "it's okay, minnie." she said, giggling.

" _okay, see you then?_ "

"yeah... oh, you mind if i bring my friend along?"

" _i don't mind at all, sure you can._ "

"okay, bye."

the doorbell rang, just when miyeon was so ready to eat chicken stir-fry with noodles.

***

minnie pulled over and stopped the car as she took the phone out of her pocket to call miyeon. miyeon didn't pick up the phone, instead, she appeared on the side and tapped on the window, startling minnie. minnie had a big smile and unlocked the doors, opening the one on her side for miyeon, and miyeon hopped in as soojin got in the back of the car.

"hello again" said soojin.

minnie saw her shy face on the rear-view mirror, "hi, soojin. are you ready to have some fun?"

"yes, i guess."

"who else will be there?" asked miyeon.

"yuqi the photographer, stylist shuhua, and a crazy."

"crazy?"

"yes, soyeon the crazy one. i hate her right now." she started the car and drove off awfully fast.

when they were on their way, the others were walking to the bar since it was not so far. soyeon was walking before yuqi and shuhua, and was so blatantly upset. she drank a lot, and no one knew what was it for.

"is she gonna be okay like this?" yuqi asked, linking her arm in shuhua's.

"i saw you two having lunch at the cafe today. so, whatever you said in there, she's pulling this long face since then."

"really? i didn't say anything bad though."

shuhua lowered her voice, "did you ever mention lucas?"

"yes, but why?"

"what'd you say?"

"i-i said we're dating."

"you what?!" shuhua shouted extremely loud, causing soyeon to look over her shoulder to see what they're doing. she saw them standing still against each other's face.

"i was going to tell you, but-"

"no, fuck no, you don't have to tell me everything about your life. but lucas? i thought you only had a fling."

"i've decided to give him a chance."

"but yuqi, you said it yourself, he is annoying and can't love anyone properly. do you even like him?"

"i don't know."

"oh my dear god, give this person a brain!"

"he's cute though."

they were lost in the heat of the conversation, completely forgetting soyeon was there, actually she was _not_ there mentally. shuhua realized they forgot her when soyeon threw up on the ground. yuqi intended to help her, but soyeon raised her hand, gesturing for her to stop. she, then, lifted her head.

"i'm okay. let's keep walking."

on their way, shuhua thinking about the lucas issue and the vomit at the same time, a question plopped into her mind. she tapped yuqi's shoulder and whispered into her ear, "remember that day with lucas. i knew you said you were not pregnant. but why did you throw up the next morning?"

***

~~~  
 _i'm not completely over it, but_  
 _the reason it's this hard is_

 _when i first met you_  
 _the heart-fluttering memories_  
 _they're as clear as yesterday_  
 _so they won't get erased_  
 _the "you" i knew_  
 _it now feels like a lie_  
 _i can't trust it anymore_  
 _let's break up_  
~~~

"can't believe y'all started without us." minnie whined, coming in the dimly-lit vip room with the girls, as soyeon kept singing 'goodbye' by wheein.  
"thank you shuhua, by the way, for picking up the phone. if it wasn't for you, we'd search the room till the dawn." she added.

"no problem, unnie. in return, you can do me a favour and grab that mic from this unnie. she's singing ballads for half an hour now."

yuqi was sitting in the corner, speechless by the beauty of soyeon's voice and presence.

"hi miyeon and... soojin. have a sit!" shuhua said, approaching yuqi to make room for them on the large leather sofa.

soojin being the first one to sit down, miyeon followed, and minnie sat next to her. now the sitting order respectively was minnie, miyeon, soojin, shuhua and yuqi. after a short time, beverages came and it was shuhua's turn to sing. soyeon sat down a little far beside yuqi. shuhua picked the 'monster' by seulrene.

~~~  
 _i'll horribly steal your heart_  
 _and dominate you_

_under a single lighting, why are there two shadows?_   
_i guess something else woke up inside me_

_i'm a little monster, be scared of me_   
_i'm bothering you making you dream only about me_   
_i'll dance and play as i cast a spell_   
_on your body in a nightmare_

_i'm a little monster_  
~~~

throughout the song, shuhua often glanced at soojin without knowing doing so. there was something about soojin that drew shuhua to her, since shuhua had memorized soojin's face from the first day she saw her and couldn't get it out of her mind. and soojin couldn't help but notice the younger girl's glances. while shuhua was trying to pick her second song, yuqi approached soyeon to ask her what's wrong.

"soyeonnie, may i ask something?"

"no"

"but-"

"no"

shuhua finished her second song and gave the mic to minnie.

"do you guys know minnie plays piano? i can't wait to see you singing to us live, unnie!" shuhua remarked, looking at miyeon.

"aww, you're so sweet, thanks baby. but it's pretty weird though, you act like you've never heard of it before."

"because each time is like the first time."

minnie threw a smile and turned towards the tv and she didn't even search for a song, just picked the song in her mind directly, 'happy little pill'

~~~  
 _oh, glazed eyes, empty hearts_  
 _buying happy from shopping carts_  
 _nothing but time to kill_  
 _sipping life from bottles_  
 _tight skin, bodyguards_  
 _gucci down the boulevard_  
 _cocaine, dollar bills_  
 _and_

 _my happy little pill_  
 _take me away_  
 _dry my eyes_  
 _bring color to my skies_  
 _my sweet little pill_  
 _tame my hunger_  
 _lie within_  
 _numb my skin_  
~~~

soojin took a look at miyeon and could see her lost deep in her thoughts, and she was right. miyeon felt unreal as if minnie's voice echoing not only in korea but in the entire universe. she thought minnie could be out of this world. her sparkling eyes was enough to say what she was feeling despite her poker face.

they kept singing and drinking more and more, and as the minutes passed away, they wiped the shyness away as well. when miyeon put her head on minnie's shoulder and closed her eyes, yuqi instinctively took a photo of them being cute, with her phone.


	9. complex emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> track 04 - [More](https://youtu.be/3VTkBuxU4yk)

"what's taking them so long?"

"i don't know."

"should we check on them?"

minnie and shuhua were sitting next to each other, worrying about the two girls whilst miyeon and soojin were standing, singing a song together, both were drunk. a while ago soyeon excused herself to go outside for some fresh air, and yuqi followed her a few minutes after. it'd been almost a half an hour and yet they didn't come. 

minnie took the last sip of her drink, "all right shu, i'll check."

then she left the room. on the dark narrow hallway, she passed by an angry girl. the girl passed in a mad rush. minnie looked at her from behind and realized she was soyeon. she scratched her head, thinking about what to do. then, she decided to go find yuqi, since soyeon was heading back to the room and yuqi was alone outside. and she went off without wasting a second. as soon as she stepped outside, she saw yuqi leaning against a car, eyes down. she walked over and stopped right in front of her.

"what's going on?" 

yuqi looked up, "what do you mean what's going on?"

"just spit it out!" minnie insisted, raising her voice.

"all right, all right, chill. i just forced her to tell me what's wrong."

"and?"

"she asked if i love lucas."

"lucas?"

"we're dating."

minnie tilted her head, "that's a surprise."

"yeah, it was sudden."

"do you like him?"

"uhm... i don't know"

"why are you dating if you don't feel anything yet?"

yuqi stood straight, stared into space for like five seconds and then said, "it's complicated" as she looked at minnie back.

soyeon walked into the room, gulping to get rid of the lump feeling in her throat as she wiped the tear drop on her cheek. she entered the room and saw shuhua trying to break up the fight between miyeon and soojin. she stepped in and tried to pull miyeon back.

"hey, hey, hey! wh- wh- what's going on here?!" she asked worried, her voice merging with the song playing.

"miyeon just slapped her in the face for no reason." said shuhua, finally breaking it up, she put soojin behind her and faced miyeon. "stop! now!"

"i thought you were on my side, soojin, i thought our bond was real. but it turns out you just want more! you just want that damn company!" shouted miyeon.

"what are you talking about?!" soojin raised her voice too.

"don't pretend you don't know shit!"

"miyeon-ssi please calm down. shuhua, get her out of here, quick!" soyeon commanded, pointing soojin out.

shuhua nodded and took soojin to the restroom as quickly as possible. soyeon, then, helped miyeon sit and stopped the music. miyeon started to weep and laughed at herself while crying.

"could you please tell me what is happening?" asked soyeon.

"i~ don't~ know~~" she sang the words.

soyeon sat next to her and held her hands, "don't suppress your emotions or you will continue to explode like this."

"says you?" asked miyeon.

"what?"

"keep telling yourself that"

"all right, you're drunk, and this conversation is over." 

in the mean time, minnie palmed her face with a deep sigh, trying to figure out yuqi's 'complicated' behaviour.

"then what'd you say to soyeon?"

"nothing. because lucas came then."

"lucas came here?"

"yes, i knew he was coming to pick me up but he came a little early. soyeon told me to stay here and she said she'd bring my stuff."

"where is he?"

"over there"

minnie took a look in the direction yuqi pointed, saw him talking on the phone, and turned back to yuqi. 

"and you really thought soyeon would bring your stuff for you now." sighed minnie, "anyway, i'm heading back."

meanwhile, miyeon leaned over soyeon, whispering into her ear, "you're so obvious."

"ahem..." coughed minnie who just came, causing soyeon pull herself in a hurry, "soyeon, can you come here for a sec?"

they stood by the door as miyeon lay down on the sofa.

"don't ever try to heal yourself with miyeon."

"is she your girlfriend now?"

"that's not the point. i get it you're upset, but you don't need to use someone, right?"

"okay calm down. it's not how it looks. and listen, everything is so messed up right now. "

"what's wrong?"

"yeah, what's wrong?" yuqi came after minnie.

"miyeon and soojin had a fight. and it's bad. i think we should take them home.

"okay but i don't know where soojin lives. shall i ask miyeon?" minnie offered.

"i don't think she's in any shape to answer us. but, we got to at least try, i guess."

minnie approached miyeon and softly called her name, "miyeon? can you tell me where soojin lives?"

"in the h..." miyeon murmured something but minnie couldn't catch it.

"what?"

"in the HELL!" she roared wildly and both girls jumped in fear.

"o-okay... so..." soyeon started to pack the things up, "i think soojin can stay at our place tonight, unnie. i'll go with them, you just take my car and take this witch home."

yuqi followed her, "and soyeon, no need for a taxi, lucas can take us."

"wait, don't leave me alone!"

***

 _"_ _...here, hold on to me..._

_...try to walk okay?..._

_...oh, a password? miyeon, what's the password?..."_

minnie was at miyeon's house and managed to get the password out of her. miyeon scarcely knew what was going around her. she blinked and saw herself at the front door of her house, then blinked again and saw minnie laying down her on the bed.

"she is my sister" she muttered under her breath.

"i'm sorry?"

"soojin is my sister. my real sister. and now i hate her more than i hate my parents." 

minnie was surprised by this sudden too personal information. she remembered the record and connected the dots. now she got it what that sibling issue was about. however, she didn't say anything and pretended she couldn't understand since she thought miyeon would probably regret this the next day. but miyeon kept talking.

"i can't believe soojin kept this from me."

"how do you know she knows?" minnie couldn't help but interfere in.

"huh?"

"how are you so sure that she knows everything?"

"because... because she... i-"

"know what, don't think about that right now. just try to get some sleep."

"mhm" miyeon hummed and closed her eyes.

minnie had complex emotions watching her falling asleep. she wanted to touch her cheeks, at that moment, and wanted to caress her hair, hug her and be the balm for her wound. miyeon was all alone in this house and her house was big enough to make her feel even more alone, and minnie felt this as soon as she stepped into the house.

when she got up to leave, miyeon grasped her arm and said "don't go". before minnie could react, she was pulled down and found herself lying down facing miyeon who's arm was now completely wrapped around minnie's. minnie couldn't feel her body as if she was numb from top to toe. she stayed still for a few seconds, then felt her temperature rising together with the hum in her ears.

soon she calmed down and studied miyeon's face cautiously. her face was like an angel, thought minnie, and her existence was giving minnie tranquility. she had never thought that such a person could shout so violently. ever since they met, miyeon hadn't once behaved badly and was always quiet and calm, smiling. today she saw the side of her that she had never seen, and wondered what kind of miyeon sleeps deeper inside her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> henlo! i'll update more often, i promise.


	10. moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> track 05 - [Moment](https://youtu.be/F5XjLbMTo38)

miyeon woke up with a sweet peach fragrance massaging her nose. her face was buried in minnie's neck. instead of the usual cold, other side of the bed was warm. and this pleasant warmth squeezed her heart with joy. she was still sleepy, and thus a few minutes passed till she figured out she was sleeping with god knows who. as soon as she realized that, she screamed and jumped. minnie easily woke up from her deep sleep with this sudden powerful cry, and she got up from the bed really fast, her heart was in her mouth.

"huh? what? why? where? who?"

"oh my god, minnie? what are you doing here? in my bed?"

minnie dazzled and tried to grasp what was going on. she took a look around and remembered the last night.

"you, you were so drunk and i drove you here..." she rubbed her forehead and continued, "and i was gonna go back, but you know, you didn't let me and snuggled up to me."

"wait, d-did we...?"

"eh? no, no, no! i just happened to accidentally fall asleep right afterwards. that's all."

"oh well... sorry for being trouble, i'm not usually like this."

"it's okay. but are you okay though?"

"yeah, i'm good, i just have a headache."

"i mean... do you remember anything?"

"a few things, like flashes. why?"

minnie wanted to tell her about the fight, but when she looked at the clock she saw that there were only 2 hours left to work.

"oh, i gotta go. but please talk to soojin, okay? you two have some unresolved issues."

"what do you mean?"

"sorry, i really have to go, but i'll see you later."

"okay"

soyeon and shuhua were eating rice and kimchi with scrambled eggs for breakfast when minnie got home. after minnie washed her face and changed, she joined them and sat next to soyeon. soyeon looked quite sleepless and tired.

"is soojin still sleeping?" minnie asked.

"yes in my room." soyeon replied. she was playing with her rice in the bowl instead of eating it.

"you look so tired, haven't you slept well?"

"i was feeling sick. i couldn't sleep much."

"unnie, you know if you want to talk, we're here. you don't have to deal with everything by yourself." said shuhua.

"but there's nothing to talk about."

"oh really?" shuhua said, arching her eyebrows. then she and minnie exchanged glances with each other. minnie rubbed soyeon's back afterwards.

"it's okay, as long as you're good, it's really okay even if you don't tell us anything... but if i see you're not getting better, i'll step in, understood?"

"mhm"

"by the way shuhua, not that i'm complaining, but why did you stay over?"

"what, we're not friends?"

"come on, you know very well what i mean. i personally have never seen you leave your comfort zone and and stay here. you always prefere that large spacious house of yours."

"she stayed once, though" said soyeon, "and it was because she was scared. remember that time we went to a horror movie?"

"that's right, i forgot. anyway, you get me now, shuhua?"

"fine, i stayed here to help soyeon unnie. okay?"

"yah! don't use me as an excuse for your evil purposes." soyeon whined.

"okay, i'll pretend i believe you." said minnie.

they must have made so much noise that soojin woke up and came in.

"good morning, where's the toilet?"

"morning! down the hall, first door on the left." replied soyeon, showing the way with the spoon.

silence dominated everyone as soojin went to the restroom. after that, shuhua lowered her voice and asked, "do you think she remembers?""

"miyeon doesn't remember anything, she screamed in the morning and made me jump out of the bed as she thought i was a pervert or some."

“hmm, then maybe-… wait a minute…” soyeon stopped, turning slowly towards minnie.

"unnie, did you two...?" shuhua asked before soyeon.

"oh my god, why does that have to be the first thing that comes to mind? i just fell asleep, nothing more."

shuhua repeated minnie's last words with a funny facial expression and said, "how can you fall asleep in someone's bed?"

"listen, i'm telling the truth."

"okay guys, eat up, we have an important meeting in a few hours." soyeon remarked.

soojin came back, smiled politely and bowed her head.

"i'm sorry for imposing on you like this."

"no, that's fine. there's really no need to be sorry." soyeon said. she put the spoon and got up, "come, i'll take you home while i still have some time."

"thank you, but i called my driver, he will be at the door soon."

"okay then," she sat back, "come and sit down and have something to eat."

soojin couldn't look at their faces and was very nervous. she just stood there and did not move.

"you can sit next to me, here." said shuhua.

soojin nodded and sat down finally. soon shuhua couldn't help but mention about what happened last night.

"i don't know if you remember, but you got beaten up very badly."

"shuhua!" scolded minnie.

"what? she'd have found out sooner or later."

"yes, i remember."

"do you know why that happened? did you say something wrong?"

"i honestly don't remember that very much, but it's okay, we're bound to have these little quarrels and conflicts."

"little..." soyeon muttered to herself.

"you were so cute though, with a hand mark on your face, heheh."

"shuhua!" minnie yelled again.

"what?"

***

on their way to the office in the car, minnie got a message from miyeon.

when they arrived the office, there was still time for the meeting. so shuhua headed to her office while the others went to their desks. then, hwasa came out of her office and clapped her hands several times.

"listen! everbody listen to me!"

after getting all the attention, she went on.

"some of you may have heard the rumors, so let me clarify it. as neverend magazine, we are now switching to a completely digital magazine in order to keep up with the era, offer many better features and do more with less time. no print magazines. after the meeting, it will be decided how our first digital publication will be. i want you to do your best and continue to work with enthusiasm. thank you."

after she had finished her speech, she went back to her office. minnie looked at soyeon from afar and saw that she was looking at her, too, in surprise. yes, rumors were circulating, but they didn't expect it to happen this early.

when it was the meeting time, everyone took their places in the meeting room. soyeon and shuhua sat beside each other, and minnie sat across from them. but minnie's mind was elsewhere, she was thinking of miyeon. wondering what she was going to say. before hwasa, lucas came into the room and sat next to hwasa's seat. seeing soyeon glaring at him, he mouthed the word "what". soyeon looked away without saying anything. then hwasa came and started talking before she sat down.

"okay, as you heard, from now on our editions will be completely digital. and this month's issue will be our first digital edition. it's a big event for neverend. before we start, let me tell what i want as a concept; time travel. yeah, what happened in the history of neverend magazine for 30 years, with whom we have collaborated, and so on. let's make an issue that symbolizes how our magazine took shape with the changing fashion from the past to the present and finally it became digital. also for this month's edition, the photo shoot will be conduct in collaboration with chanel. they will collab with young talented k-pop idol lia who has an upcoming new full album. any ideas can be helpful. so, let the meeting begin." she sat down.

"i got an idea," soyeon said, and everyone turned towards her.

"yes, i'm listening, go on."

"speaking of k-pop, we know that our magazine has collaborated with many k-pop idols in the past. it's obvious how k-pop fashion has changed over the years with music and how it affected the fashion trends, especially among young people like lia. it would be relevant and remarkable to write about the evolution of k-pop and it's fashion."

"does that mean for me to evaluate the fashion of the k-pop world from the past to the present? that's a great idea! i'm excited already." shuhua agreed.

"i can also interview with former idols we've collaborated with in the past." soyeon added.

"hmm, fine, i like it. you write that article. and minnie, you also do a video interview with lia for our social platforms. you two get along very well, right? so that shouldn't be hard for you. and it'd be good if you can start interacting with her on our official accounts to give people hints."

"y-yes, of course."

during the meeting, ideas were offered and discussed. after it was over, they all fell apart, but soyeon and minnie continued to sit still.

"today my assistant is back from break, let me throw some unnecessary orders to de-stress." shuhua said before walking out the door.

"stop being hard on that girl." minnie shouted after her.

"don't worry, i love her." shuhua said as she walked away.

then there was some silence. and silence was broken by both.

"why does it have to be lia?"

"why does it have to be lucas?"

they looked at each other when they whined at the same time. after laughing a little, soyeon asked what happened.

"you have a problem with lia?"

"no, actually... we had an intimacy at the party that i'm not so proud of. we both talked about and overcame it, but i haven't met in person since then."

"it won't be a problem, i think. you can handle it."

"yes, i guess. what about you? is there a problem with lucas that i don't know?"

"it's just, i don't trust him at all, he's a playboy. i'm scared he might hurt yuqi."

"he's not a bad guy, but i agree that he's a whore. still soyeon, we can't do anything. we must respect yuqi's decisions."

"i know, i know."

that noon shuhua went out with soyeon to eat. they had decided to eat hamburgers. waiting for their orders to be prepared at the table, shuhua received a call from her mother, who was living in busan. they had moved from taiwan to korea, busan, when she was a child because of her father's job.

"my mother is calling"

"so? pick up"

"i said i'd go to see them last weekend, but i didn't go. i'm a little scared to face her right now."

"don't be silly shuhua, pick up that phone."

shuhua took a deep breath and answered the call eventually.

"hi mom"

" _hi dear, how are you?_ "

"i'm fine mom, you?"

" _i'm fine too, and i'd be better if i could see you, dear._ "

"sorry mama, you know. i'm pretty busy these days."

" _i understand, you are always busy, my daughter. but look, your sister misses you too. we miss you a lot._ "

"i missed you so much, too. i will come soon."

" _you haven't forgotten your sister's birthday, right?_ "

"i'd never forget it. it's two weeks later."

" _be here then, okay?_ "

"promise, mom. i'll definitely be there."

" _ok my child, i'm hanging up now. wo ai ni, byebye._ "

"wo ye ai ni, bye."

soyeon took shuhua's hands. she was worried as she knew shuhua's mother's condition and couldn't help but ask if she was okay.

"better than before, group therapy seems to work. so i don't have to go at least once a week and check my sister's safety anymore. but i'm still aware that she drinks sometimes.

"she's been drinking since your father passed away, right? it's been a long time so it's very normal for it to take some time to recover. you have to be patient."

"yes i know."

while they were waiting for their orders, minnie was waiting for miyeon who just arrived at the bluebox cafe. she looked around and soon saw miyeon coming.

"hi"

"hi"

there was an awkward moment between them for a while.

"what'll you have?" asked minnie.

"ice americano would be good."

"okay, it's coming."

as minnie took the orders, miyeon sat at the table and checked the time on her phone. then minnie came a little after and handed the coffee. she had bought coffee for herself too.

"yes tell me, what's the problem?" asked minnie as she sat down.

"there's no problem. i just felt... i could trust you."

"about what?"

"i'm going to paris, i'll stay there for a while, and i don't know how long."

"eh? why?"

"my mental health is getting worse here. i feel like i need to spend more time alone."

"i see... but why are you telling me that?"

"i was going to ask you to keep an eye on soojin."

"me?"

"i know we just met, and it's ridiculous that i want it from you, but believe me, i don't know who else i could ask for. i'm just afraid that she'll feel lonely while i'm away. she doesn't have many friends, if it's not a lie. and she's an orphan, if that's not a lie either. and i saw her having such fun yesterday, for the first time in a while. generally she is cold and almost never laughs. but somehow this changed last night."

"you should talk to her. leaving like this would be very hurtful and ridiculous."

"she doesn't know that i'm going abroad. and if i tell her, she would never let me go, she would find a way to stop me. so please, keep an eye on her while i'm not here. oh, and let's keep this conversation between us, okay?"

"well, okay." said minnie, sounded like she was breaking up with a lover. as she sipped her coffee she wondered when she might see miyeon again.

"can you give me your phone?"

"huh? uh, here."

miyeon took the phone and entered a number, "this is her number. if she asks where you got it from, tell her she gave it to you at the karaoke bar. she'd immediately believe it."

"all right. but can i ask something?"

"go on"

"do you still not remember anything?"

"i remembered few things. soojin said something, and i boomed. but i don't remember the details. guess i was so ready to blow up anyway."

"okay"

"will miss my flight time, i have to go." she said as she got up. minnie also stood up with her.

"see you later then."

"see you" said miyeon and headed for the exit. but she suddenly stopped and turned. she got closer back, then reached out and kissed her gently on the cheek. minnie's heart skipped a beat. miyeon pulled back, her face pink, looking down. she said "thank you for everything" and then quickly walked away, leaving minnie in awe.


	11. hard bargains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> track 06 - [A Thousand Years](https://youtu.be/rtOvBOTyX00)

"rest well, okay? i gave you some pills to help you sleep." said her mother's doctor, packing up his things.

"miss, may i have a word with you?" he said.

"sure"

then doctor left the room. soojin's mother muttered something. soojin sat on the bed and leaned over.

"what'd you say, mom?"

"i told everything. they all know about the past now."

"now they know who i am?"

"except for that"

"all right, but why did you do this, mom? can't you listen to me for once?"

"i just want you to give up and drop this whole thing before it gets any worse."

"i can't"

"why? you can't hide for long. they'll find you soon-" she coughed and couldn't finish her sentence.

soojin gave her a glass of water, and helped her drink it.

"it doesn't matter anymore, mom. i have already learned enough in these two years. i don't have to hide any longer."

"your hate is eating away at you, it rots you from inside as my illness has done to my body for two years. you can't live your life like this, soojin."

"i have been carrying this hate forever mother, i'm used to it now."

"i'm so sorry, i'm really sorry i never was a good mother to you when you were a child. i've failed."

"don't worry, i'm taking good care of myself..." she kissed her mother on the forehead, "... now you get some rest, i'll come again."

the doctor was waiting in the living room. they talked and he told soojin there's nothing he can do anymore, so she should prepare. she left the house, her face was so blank and expressionless. she couldn't feel anything as if she had completely swallowed her emotions. the driver opened the door of the car for her, she got in. he gently closed the door after her, got in the driver's seat, started the car and asked, "home, miss?"

"no, take me to that company. it's time." her hands were shaking from stress.

they arrived, and she went straight to mr.cho's room, which is at the top of the building. she saw him reading a book. a man in a black suit was standing next to him. mr.cho looked up, "oh, soojin? what brings you here?"

soojin sat on one of the armchairs in front of his desk.

"i came to talk about an important issue."

"of course, is it about miyeon?"

"it's about your other daughter."

he was in shock for a moment but didn't show it, then put the book in his hand aside and took off his glasses, "i'm listening"

"i am ivy"

his eyes went, "what?"

"i want you to recognize me as your child."

he smiled nervously and said, "i should have understood."

"and you'll make me your sole heir."

he leaned back and sighed, "i'm afraid it's not possible, no."

"i knew you'd say that, so i asked my people to send you a copy of the file just before i came here."

"what file?"

"check your e-mail"

mr.cho signaled the man to come while keeping his confused eyes on soojin. then the man next to him leaned over the computer and opened the mail. mr.cho put his glasses back on and quickly glanced at the content of the file. then his face turned white right afterwards. in the file, bribery and corruption crimes within his company were listed along with concrete evidences. there were also some documents to suggest that mr.cho may have blackmailed tons of people linked with his work.

"how did you get this?!" he raised his voice.

"i'll give you 48 hours, you'd better be quick." she said and got up to leave.

"wait, give me at least a month. i'm in the middle of a very important business situation right now. so please?"

"two weeks"

"okay, okay agree!"

"but one mistake, and the whole world will get the file."

then she left the room. in the elevator, she leaned against the mirror and tried to calm down, thinking about the past conversation her mother had with their driver. they were in the car, on their way to the mansion. she was just a little kid back then.

***

_he cheated on me numerous times, and now what? that is not fair... this little brat, this is all because of her. i should've had that abortion._

_ma'am please, she's here._

_so what? she should know she's the one to blame for all this._

_i don't want to get involved, but didn't he say he filed for divorce because you lied about soojin being his daughter, for about a year?_

_i had no choice but to lie!_

***

as she left the building, her driver saw her and got out of the car and opened the door of it. but soojin did not get in, she started walking instead. she took her phone out of her bag and found miyeon in her contacts. at such times she would always call her or go to her place to relax. but this time she couldn't. the fight came to her mind and she couldn't call her, "you don't need her, anyway. she's your enemy, soojin. wake up!" she muttered.

then, a number appeared on the phone screen. she assumed it was the leader - the leader of a team she formed to develop her revenge plan. so, she immediately opened it, "give some good news, i don't want to hear any bad news right now."

" _well... i-._ "

"wait, who are you?"

" _hello soojin, it's minnie_."

"minnie-ssi? where did you get my number?"

" _you gave it yesterday, don't you remember?_ "

"oh"

" _actually i was going to text you, but thought maybe you don't trust unknown numbers, so i just called. save my number._ "

"okay"

" _so,_ _how are you?_ "

"i'm fine"

" _about miyeon..._ "

"i haven't talked to her yet. and i appreciate your concern, but there's nothing to worry about, we'll be fine."

" _got it! but if you need someone to talk to, i'm here, okay?_ "

"okay"

" _see you later_ "

after she hung up, soojin stared at the screen, slightly tilting her head with inquiring eyes. then she waved her driver to come.

***

_2 weeks later_

it was a sunny friday, minnie was surfing the internet on her computer. after miyeon was caught on camera at the airport, she had never seen again. that's why the media lost interest a little and the news about her slowed down.

minnie got a message from lia. as soon as she saw it, she quickly went straight to soyeon's desk.

"fashion closet, now!"

"all right"

then they stopped by shuhua's office before going to the closet. yuqi was also there.

"shu, fashion clo -... uh, hi yuqi."

"hi, minnie unnie."

"fashion closet?" shuhua asked.

"yes, now."

"may i come too? i've always wondered about your closet meetings."

"it's usually just three of us talking nonsense, nothing special." said soyeon.

they all went to the closet together, and yuqi followed them with a childish joy. minnie got straight to the point.

"lia texted me. she wants us to meet at her home to do the interview."

shuhua rolled her eyes, "is this the emergency?"

"you don't understand, i'm nervous and don't know what to do."

"why though? just do the interview and shoot it with your phone." said yuqi.

"i'm still thinking about how hwasa said minnie unnie to do a video interview, by the way." shuhua said as she sat beside yuqi on the fabric bench.

"we all knew she was talking about filming the interview. why are you still stuck there?" soyeon asked.

"i mean she's always been very strict about the terms. that's not like her, you know. and plus, she's acting weirder than that lately. something is up."

yuqi whispered, "it's because of her love triangle. everyone's talking about it."

"what triangle?" asked shuhua out loud.

"come on, girls. respect other people's privacy." soyeon stopped them as she doesn't like gossip at all. then looked at minnie, "and unnie, trust me, nothing happens unless you want it."

"but i still feel weird"

"do you feel like cheating on someone?"

"hold up, what are you guys talking about?"

"yes, what are you talking about, soyeon?" minnie repeated after yuqi.

yuqi looked at shuhua, not understanding anything when shuhua said, "oh, i see now..." and chuckled.

"nothing, nevermind. but as i said, i'm sure there's nothing to worry about." said soyeon. then she suddenly snatched the phone from minnie's hand and ran.

"yah! what are you doing?" minnie shouted, and chased her.

"done" she stopped and gave it back. 

minnie looked at the phone and gasped.

"what did she do?" shuhua asked.

"texted 'okay baby' with a winking emoji? are you fucking serious, soyeon?"

soyeon laughed, "i'm helping you be besties. gosh, you're so awkward. i also have an interview this afternoon, _with jessica jung_ , yet i'm not nervous as you are."

"oh my god? jessica jung? former idol of girls' generation?" asked yuqi in shock.

"yeah?"

"soyeon unnie, please, please, please, take me with you. i'm begging you."

"nah, i can't bring a spoiled kid with me on a serious date."

"please!"

"fine. but don't make a single sound while i interview, okay? pretend you're taking notes or something."

"okay, yes!"

the anticipated afternoon came quickly and soyeon ended the interview without any problems, and yuqi was able to get her autograph. soyeon, after this last interview of her, was ready to start writing her article. it was getting dark when yuqi wanted to treat something to thank her. soyeon agreed and they stopped somewhere and both bought choco bubble tea. then they decided to take a short walk before going back to the car. even though they could not find anything to speak of, the calm silence between them somehow was calming for both. they were walking down the street when soyeon headed towards the garbage bins in a space between two buildings. yuqi was behind her. then, a cat jumped out of the bin just when soyeon threw her empty cup. she tripped over her own foot as she tried to turn and run, and yuqi rushed to catch her. soyeon fell over yuqi and yuqi fell to the ground with her. yuqi's back got hurt really bad. soyeon was on her, then took support from her elbows and lifted herself a little, "shit! are you okay?"

yuqi's hands on soyeon's waist, her back sore, she could only answer her with a nodding. but her back was the last thing she cared about at that moment. realizing soyeon was so close as if they were about to kiss, she got butterflies in her stomach, and the awkward tension escalated. then the same cat hissed from behind them, and soyeon gathered herself up and stood up, then reached out and helped yuqi get up. yuqi tried not to show that she had back pain.

"how about we buy some food for this cat? or it looks like we're gonna be the dinner."

yuqi liked that soyeon was actually caring about the cat while joking in a sarcastic way. and it caused a gummy smile on her face.

"all right"

they bought cat food from the nearest store, then fed the cat. they went back to the car afterwards.

minnie had finished her interview with lia, and as the girls said, nothing happened. she thought she was making a great fuss over nothing. when lia asked her to stay for dinner, she couldn't reject it. her housekeeper hadn't come home yet, so lia was going to make the dinner herself, but as minnie couldn't allow her to make it alone, they started cooking together.

minnie realized although lia looked sophisticated and tough, she had a very playful personality, she liked to play around, laugh and have fun. so after this fun and chaos-filled meal preparation process, dinner were almost ready. lia gave minnie a spoon of the sauce she made.

"mhm, it's so good."

"wait, you have a little bit of sauce on the lip... right there."

lia approached and wiped it gently. minnie was like a statue, and lia pulled back, giggling, "let's eat."

during the meal, the housekeeper came home, and while she was cleaning up the kitchen, minnie and lia finished eating. then the housekeeper began to put the dishes in the dishwasher when lia took minnie to her own little studio in the house. she played a few demos of her own songs for minnie.

"wow, excellent pieces."

"thank you, i have to work on them a bit more, though." said lia, turning towards minnie, "it upsets me i don't have my own songs in any of my albums yet, but i believe one day i'll share my own songs with my fans." 

"of course you will. you're so talented and i'm sure your producers know this already."

"yeah i guess"

"can i play something too?" minnie said then and sat next to lia. 

she played some of her songs and lia liked it very much. then they started playing and singing together 'a thousand years' by christina perri. lia made a mistake and her hand hit minnie's hand.

"sorry"

"it's okay," said minnie.

she stayed still, her hands on her lap, looking at the piano blankly, until the phone rang. shuhua was calling.

"i'll get some drink for us." said lia.

"mhm" minnie nodded her and answered the call as lia went.

"what's up?"

" _i sent you a link, check it out, now._ " said shuhua and hung up.

minnie clicked the link and read an article titled 'cho miyeon's father officially recognized his illegitimate child seo soojin'. according to article, this new heir of the company causes a question mark in minds, and everyone's curious about who will take over the company. but more than that, there are some really bad rumors about soojin, and the hate towards her grows among miyeon's fans, and it shows that many of them are already soojin antis who have not supported miyeon-soojin friendship from the beginning. it's not known if miyeon knows any of this. there's still no word from her.

***

soojin was in his office again. she had that fearless face expression as if nothing can stop her.

"well, i did what you asked," said her father, "now it's your turn, do your part and destroy those documents."

"i never said i would do so. you have to understand me, sir, it's my insurance. but don't worry, i will keep it safe."

soojin was just leaving when her father suddenly apologized. she stood there with her back to him.

he continued, "i was very scared at first, i was very afraid that my wife would leave me and my reputation would be damaged. so i tried to ignore you completely. but you were always on my mind soojin. you won't believe me but all this time, you were on my mind..."

soojin laughed, didn't speak. mr.cho got up.

"... i'm serious soojin. how could i forget about my own daughter, my own blood. i regretted a lot and then tried to contact your mother to reach you, but your mother didn't answer. i even went to her door, but she never answered, and her men threatened me. she even changed your name, soojin. she left no trace of your past. she hid you like a precious jewel- "

"ugh, so noisy!" yelled soojin, surprising her father. and she turned around to face him, "you are disgusting. you think you are an angel, don't you? i'm disgusted. what did you think would happen if you found me? it's not about that, it never has been. the real problem is me. you shouldn't have made me in the first place."

"i'm so sorry. but soojin you have to believe me, i love you. i always loved you anyway, as the friend of my daughter. but now i love you more."

"no, no, no, don't!... i will never forgive you, i will never believe your so called love towards me. there is no such thing as love in my world. so keep these tales to yourself."

soojin had perhaps the first time in her life to give such a loud speech. towards the end, she got a bit shaky voice, but still she was loud and strong. she quickly left the building, trying to calm down. her anxiety was getting worse from coming this place often, she thought. but in fact, it's gotten worse since miyeon left. she got a message from her last, saying she'd come back as soon as she felt better. then no news. soojin thought this was very selfish and reckless, but she couldn't understand why she was being upset instead of getting angry. on their way, in the car, her phone buzzed and she took it out of her bag. it was the team leader.

" _i don't get it. why are you still keeping the documents?_ "

"i don't have to explain this. you just do like you're told."

" _i do, but i want to know why?_ "

"if it comes out now, only the owner will change or something, and they will get over everything with a few minor losses. i don't want that, i want to destroy that company completely. so be quiet and stay out of my lane. i don't pay you to think."

just then the car came to a screeching halt and hit a cyclist. their bodies jolted forward. but there was no serious injury as the driver could brake early. 

"are you okay miss?"

"yes"

she jumped out of the car in a rush right after the driver. they saw a girl sitting on the ground holding her ankle.

"are you all right?" driver asked. 

the girl did not answer and her hair was covering her face. soojin went right next to her, bent over and put her hand on the girl's shoulder, "you're okay?"

the girl flipped her hair and her beautiful snow-white face exposed.

"shuhua?!"

"oh wow, it's like a movie scene..."

"i'm so sorry."

"why are you sorry? you are not the one who smashed my bike." shuhua said, giving the driver a killing glance.

the driver apologized, "... but it was still green to us, when you crossed against the light-" 

"ok i got it, i know, it's my fault."

"we'll get you to the hospital." soojin said.

"no, i'm fine. you just take me home and i'll take care of the rest. and also i'll write a check for the damage."

"never mind the car now, you can't go anywhere like this."

"no, i have to be in busan before midnight and i still haven't bought a plane ticket yet. so please take me home, don't think about the rest." shuhua said and tried to get up, holding on soojin as she couldn't stand on her foot. soojin helped her get up and walk. then she opened the door of the car, made shuhua get in, and got in herself.

"what do we do with the bike?" driver asked before closing the door.

"it's foldable, just put it in the trunk." said shuhua.

the driver did as he was told. then he got in and asked shuhua to tell him her address. and then they were off.

"if you don't mind me asking, what is so urgent in busan?" soojin asked, on the way.

"tomorrow is my sister's birthday. i want to surprise her before midnight. and my mother knows i'm coming."

"i don't think your mother would be happy to see her daughter not being mindful of her health."

"i'm fine. i just twisted my ankle." said shuhua but she suddenly became dizzy and collapsed into soojin's lap.

"oh my god! hospital, now!" shouted soojin.

***

"you're fine except for a sprained ankle. it seems like you overworked yourself and fainted from fatigue. you need rest, proper food and iron." the doctor said.

"got it"

"we'll look after you for a while. you'll probably be discharged by morning."

he wrote something on the medical chart and left the room.

"is it okay if i sleep? i'm so tired." asked shuhua to soojin.

"of course it's okay"

"you don't have to stay"

"i'll stay"

"but-"

"go to sleep"

shuhua stopped talking and closed her eyes as soojin texted to her driver not to wait and come back the next morning. after an hour or later shuhua was asleep, but soojin was still awake. she noticed shuhua was looking docile and vulnerable while she was sleeping, unlike when she was awake. then she got a blanket from the cabinet, lay down on the sofa there. after tossing and turning a while, she fell asleep.

shuhua woke up early in the morning with a view of soojin sleeping in a dorky and adorable position. then she got up to go to the toilet, but as soon as she stepped on her foot, she got a sudden pain, causing her to squeal. it woke soojin out of a deep sleep.

"sorry i woke you up." she sat back.

"it's okay," said soojin, yawning. 

and only then did she think of calling minnie, "right, i forgot to call your friends." she reached out her bag but shuhua stopped her with saying "no, don't!" she tried to get up again, but just stood on her right foot, which is her good one, "see? i'm fine. no need to make a fuss."

then shuhua's phone buzzed before soojin could say a thing. it was on the bedside table, she reached and took it. then she ran her finger through her hair, closing her eyes with a sigh as she saw the 'mom' on the screen.

" _shuhua?!_ "

"yes"

" _are you okay?_ _where are you?_ "

"i'm okay"

" _why don't you check your phone then?_ _i've been calling you and texting you, i was worried sick._ "

"sorry, i had something urgent."

" _you could_ _at least text me, shuhua_ _? stop being irresponsible, self-centered and completely childish._ " she shouted and hung up the phone.

soojin had heard what shuhua's mother said over the phone. it was very normal to be heard because of her loud voice. soojin felt guilty.

"at least she didn't curse."

"sorry, it's my fault."

"no, don't worry and stop saying sorry. we're always like this. she shouts a lot but loves me as much as i love her."

"let me take you to busan. i'd like to help you with the surprise."

"don't feel like you have to help me. it was my fault after all."

"i can't relax until i'm sure everything is okay."

"aww, you're so thoughtful..."

"don't get me wrong, i'm just making sure you won't sue me."

"oh well, seems reasonable."

"yeah"

"okay, then, but i have one condition."

"what is that?"

"i will stay there for two days. though today was wasted. we can say one day. i'll be back on monday morning. if you promise to accompany me during this time, i can accept your offer of help."

soojin said nothing, just stared at shuhua. suddenly, shuhua screamed, "wait! that's right!"

soojin flinched, "oh, you scared me!"

"sorry, but i just remembered the news. is it true that you are cho miyeon's sister?"

soojin sighed, "you know what, if you promise you won't ask me anything about my private life, i'll accompany you."

"i thought you were the one who wanted to come."

"i wanted to come, help, and return, not stay there."

shuhua giggled, "you drive a hard bargain, soojin, but, deal!"


	12. now what? [TW]

_minnie came by taxi. she was thinking about news all the way home. did soojin know the truth this whole time? what is she trying to do now? or is their father planning something? where is miyeon? has she heard about anything? if so, how is she feeling now? all these thoughts surrounding her existence, minnie entered the house. soyeon, in her favourite yellow pajamas, was eating and watching 'one piece'_

_"what are those?"_

_soyeon didn't pay attention so much and kept her eyes on tv, "peels"_

_minnie blocked the view and squinted her eyes at soyeon._

_"what?"_

_"you're eating all this amount of tangerines and oranges at the same time? you only do that if you're so happy or pretty upset. and judging from the look on your face, you're not happy at all. so, come on, spill it."_

_soyeon sighed, "yuqi was here"_

_minnie sat beside her, "so?"_

_"she sent a message for lucas, saying she was with me. and lucas came soon after that... to take yuqi."_

_"the hell? and yuqi let him do so?"_

_"yes, i mean no, but he said he got a big thing to talk about."_

_"oh my, that's too suspicious."_

_"yeah i think so, but it was hard to be sure whether it was true or not, so she went with him."_

_"and that made you feel-"_

_"like shit? yes."_

_"soyeon..."_

_"what should i do, minnie unnie? i really want to be just friends with her. i really want to have no feelings for her, but..."_

_and with that, soyeon's eyes filled with tears. minnie gave her a real tight hug, soyeon's head against minnie's chest._

_"look, there's nothing i can say to make this better. but i think you should focus on your life goals. focus on what makes you feel happy, writing."_

_"she makes me feel happier than that"_

_minnie pulled back and looked at her "you're serious?"_

_"yes"_

_"gosh, this is huge. didn't know you fell deeply... then you should confess her. just say you love her."_

_"wouldn't it be selfish?"_

_"why?"_

_"she has a boyfriend, and we don't know how she'd feel after learning her friend is in love with her. i can't just say it like it's nothing."_

_"your love may not be unrequited_ _though."_

_"what do you mean?"_

_"it's just a feeling, but yuqi doesn't look at you like she looks at her friends."_

_"please, unnie, don't give me false hopes."_

***

yuqi woke up feeling fuzzy. she rubbed her eyes and opened them. she felt someone lying next to her. seeing it was lucas, she, then, remembered she stayed over at his place. but as far as she remembers, she was very angry last night when she learned that lucas actually had nothing important to say. thus, she wanted lucas to sleep on the couch.

"why are you here? annoying" she mumbled.

then she got up, but something was wrong. as soon as she got up, she felt sick and got nauseous. _again?_ she thought because it was pretty much the same feeling as last time she was at the office. also her back pain was even worse. she got in the bathroom, washed her face and looked at the mirror. her eyes were kind of reddish but not so much. however, it was enough to worry her. she quickly got ready and left his place. on her way to home, she called shuhua. shuhua answered on the third call.

"i'm busy, can't you understand?"

"shuhua, i don't feel well, come and take care of me."

"what's going on?"

"nothing, i just don't feel very well."

"yah yuqi! you think i'm your mother?"

"no, but you're the only one i can ask this favor of."

"yuqi, i'm on my way to busan right now, i can't come over even if i want to. tell minnie and soyeon unnie to check on you."

"okay, forget it. i'll just go home and rest."

"look, if you're really feeling sick, go to the hospital, don't neglect it."

"okay okay, got it. bye."

yuqi arrived her home, took off her clothes and put on her pajamas. the nausea she has been feeling and the dizziness got worse. she lay on her bed and tried not to vomit. not long after, someone knocked on the door. yuqi was feeling too tired to get up. they kept on knocking as yuqi fell asleep.

***

yuqi woke up once more to the same day. a bright white light dazzled her, and a slight headache made her moan a little.

"yuqi? what's wrong?" a soft tiny voice echoed in the room, "get the doctor here, she woke up."

yuqi realized it was soyeon as she focused clearly. a doctor and a nurse came. the nurse checked the monitor and whatnot, everything was good. yuqi slowly sat up with soyeon's and the nurse's help. the doctor asked some simple questions first, then she asked something really unexpected.

"are you taking any drugs?"

"what?"

"i suspected something and took some tests. and i was right because i see that you tested positive for opiates."

"i-i don't use drugs. i've never ever done that."

"well then, your friend says this isn't the first time you're being like this. do you remember the last time?"

yuqi glared at soyeon and answered the doctor's question while looking soyeon straight in the eye, "yes, kind of."

"do you recall any similarity? maybe-"

"i'm all good, right?" she interrupted, turning her face to the doctor.

"uh... yeah, drugs leave the body within a few hours, leaving no trace. so, you're good but i prescribed some medicine to keep the side effects under control."

"so i can go home?"

"sure, but first, you have to give your statement to the police. and i think it's best for you to hire a lawyer."

"all right, we screwed." said soyeon.

spending an hour on giving statement, yuqi got released from the hospital only to end up in the police station. she gave a few details, but still did not mention lucas, and that, since there were no other suspects, caused the police to suspect yuqi might be taking drugs. soyeon couldn't help but interfere. she was waiting at the back, sitting on the seat, but she got up and came near.

"this isn't fair!"

"hey hey hey! lower your voice down! what's happening?" one of the custody officers asked.

"we said we wanted a lawyer and they're making her talk without a lawyer now. you're doing just because she's a foreigner, right?"

"soyeon unnie, please calm down!" said yuqi, getting up to hold soyeon who's trying to jump on the officer interrogating yuqi.

the officer got up, "put these two in a holding cell"

minnie was shocked when she got a call from the police station. as soon as she hung up the phone, she called hwasa. hwasa and minnie has a bond since they had a fight. back then, hwasa wanted minnie to do some things, but - with yuqi's some help- minnie managed to tell hwasa to trust her and went against her words. even though she stood up to her, she proved that she was right as she helped the neverend magazine reach 5 million followers. with that, she won hwasa's trust. and now she is one of a few people in the magazine that hwasa trust so much. so, minnie never hesitates to ask for her help.

"hwasa, we need your lawyer."

soon they got the two girls out of the police station since the lawyer had some strong links. they only had to pay the fee, and then they were free. soyeon stuck her tongue out at the officer as she walked passed him.

hwasa didn't question yuqi much, instead she just asked "why drugs? when drinking is almost approved socially?" and she whispered "next time don't use that shit, drink like mad."

"i said i didn't use it"

"yeah yeah, whatever..."

they thanked hwasa for her help, and hwasa went off with her lawyer, after lawyer said some necessary things that yuqi had to know.

"i'll drive" said minnie as she snatched the keys from soyeon's hand.

yuqi got in, sat next to minnie. and soyeon got in the back. a couple of minutes passed in silence with minnie stealing glances at soyeon through the rearview mirror.

"so who's gonna tell me why i had to get you out of the police station?"

"didn't you hear?" asked yuqi.

"i did, but i want to know the whole story." she looked back through the mirror again, "you left the house without saying anything, soyeon."

"shuhua texted me. she was going to busan, and said yuqi wasn't feeling well, so i-"

"wait, why didn't you tell us, yuqi? things could have gotten worse. are you out of your mind?" shouted minnie, looking at yuqi.

"i thought it was no big deal. but, focus on the road, unnie. you're driving right now."

"and why the hell didn't you tell me that, soyeon?"

"i-i got so worried and didn't want to waste a single second, so stop shouting!"

after a few silent awkward moments, there was nothing but other silent awkward moments.

***

they were in yuqi's house, but soyeon went outside to buy the medicines. yuqi was lying on the couch while minnie was in the kitchen, preparing dakjuk (chicken rice porridge) for yuqi. yuqi felt being loved against this warm embrace. this made her realize that shuhua isn't the only one who really cares about her, and that they are not just shuhua's friends. she started to think how she ended up in korea.

at the near end of 2018, yuqi came to korea from china for a temporary job in the neverend magazine. she was specifically invited for this as things were doing well for her in beijing. and working with a famous magazine in seoul was a huge step for yuqi. shuhua was not a stylist yet then. during the work, yuqi mostly was in touch with bae joohyun since her job involved communicating with the stylist as well. and she also was in touch with minnie since minnie played the big role of finding yuqi to invite for this job. the work had been done succesfully, and around that time yuqi motivated minnie to do what she wanted to do about her issue between hwasa. then she went back to china. but minnie didn't want yuqi to disappear like that because she was so good at her work, and because she had been super helpful. so, in the beginning of 2019, after discussing it with hwasa, minnie reached out yuqi again to ask her come and work here as a fashion photographer. yuqi accepted, moved to korea and started working for neverend. but minnie and yuqi were still colleagues, nothing more. in the same year, shuhua became the stylist and the head of the fashion deparment since joohyun left the magazine for personal reasons, telling hwasa that shuhua was the only person she could hand over her place. shuhua had proved her talent to joohyun within a year. that was a great promo so hwasa couldn't ignore it. eventually, shuhua and yuqi started working together often from that time on, and they got along very well. while yuqi became the most famous and successful photographer in neverend, others also rose in their career step by step.

minnie came in the room with three bowl of dakjuk she made. and soyeon also came as minnie gave one bowl to yuqi.

"i can't eat all of this"

"yuqi, we're hungry too."

"oh"

soyeon took out pain relieving patches from the bag.

"doctor didn't prescribe this but i thought it can help your back pain."

"what back pain?" asked minnie.

yuqi was surprised as she thought she was hiding it very well.

"yeah, i have a sore back since yesterday. but today it's gotten worse, guess i couldn't hide it."

"okay let's eat first, then you can apply the patch." said minnie to soyeon.

"you can do it too"

"i'll wash the dishes"

"i can do that too!"

minnie ignored her and had a spoon of her meal.

"by the way, we should talk about lucas thing." said soyeon, looking down at her bowl.

"yes, yuqi. tell us about last night. did anything strange happen?"

"uh, let me think..." yuqi was blatantly nervous, "i was angry and told him to leave me alone. but when i woke up he was sleeping beside me."

"that's not strange though" said minnie.

"yeah, but..."

"but?"

"it was after midnight i guess, he came in and wanted to get close. but i told him my back hurt and i was still angry. then he gave me a small cake for an apology gift since he lied to take me there."

"no fucking way" said soyeon in awe.

"no, no wait, lucas is not like that. he'd never do that." minnie denied.

"you know him only for 3 years and you just talk to him only at work. you don't even know how his life outside the office." said soyeon.

minnie looked at yuqi, "call him"

"what?"

"call him here, now."

yuqi did so and called him, and lucas said he'd be there as soon as possible. they finished eating and minnie went to kitchen with the empty bowls. soyeon, then, took the patch and removed the film. yuqi turned her back to soyeon and took off her hoodie. a flame came into soyeon's cheeks.

"w-where is the pain exactly?"

yuqi touched the painful area, "here"

soyeon applied the patch and pressed it thoroughly. yuqi closed her eyes when she felt soyeon's tender touch. and then there was silence a bit.

"done"

yuqi flinched with soyeon's sudden loud voice. she put on her hoodie back and turned towards her unnie.

"thank you"

"no problem"

"nice haircut, by the way."

"thanks"

soyeon felt a heat rising from her bottom to her top. yuqi's face also turned red. this awkwardness was making them sweat.

"why is it so warm in here?" asked yuqi.

"don't know, it's your house."

"right"

lucas came after about an hour, and he sat across from yuqi. minnie and soyeon wanted to leave them alone -mostly minnie- but yuqi told them to stay by her. minnie was standing, while soyeon was sitting on the couch by the wall, looking at lucas with an impassive expression.

"so?" asked lucas.

yuqi inhaled a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "lucas, i'll get straight to the point. last night, you-..." she took a breath again,"what was in that cake?"

"cake?"

"you gave me last night"

lucas got very intense look on his face, eyelids fluttered, "what do you mean?"

yuqi looked at the girls first, then she went on, "this morning, i fainted and woke up in the hospital. they said they found drugs in my system. i didn't tell them about you. even while waiting in the cell, i never meant to do that. so, you owe me the truth, lucas."

lucas dropped to his knees, salted tears fell down on his cheeks. soon he started sobbing like a child, making the girls dazed and confused. something broke inside yuqi, but she couldn't figure out if it was because lucas was crying like this or it was because lucas kind of accepted that he really drugged her. or maybe it was because the girls, especially soyeon, witnessed yuqi's stupidity. she felt sick, she felt like she was nothing. she felt small.

"yuqi, i'm so sorry. my friend said it had slight effects. he said you will be aware, you'll just be- be a little more relaxed and calm, that's it. and you seemed like y-you knew what you were doing. i swear i didn't know you were unaware. i- i... i really didn't know. i-"

"bullshit! if you really cared about her, you would ask her consent. you'd ask if she wants that or not!" soyeon shouted as she got up in anger.

minnie quickly came and tried to hold her. but soyeon pushed her, "don't touch me! i'll kill this motherf-"

minnie closed her mouth and sat her down, "shut the fuck up! you're making yuqi worse, can't you see?"

soyeon looked over minnie's shoulder to see yuqi who was sitting on the couch, crying and covering her face. and lucas also was still crying on the floor.

"get out!" yuqi cried through her hands.

"please"

"it's fucking over, get. out."

lucas begged for a chance to fix their relationship. but yuqi kept shouting at him to get out. she couldn't even look at his face.

"lucas if you don't leave now, i'll call the police." said minnie.

she was the only sane one at that moment. lucas sniffed, wiped his tears and stood up. he looked directly at soyeon, then at yuqi.

"i'm really sorry, yuqi. i didn't mean to hurt you, i'm so stupid. but i'm no stupid that i wouldn't notice something obvious. you've never loved me anyway. you were in love with someone from the beginning. and you still are. you just wanted to suppress it."

yuqi looked up and felt her heart pounding faster and faster.

lucas continued, "i wanted to believe you'll love me someday. but it was just a desperate hope. your heart belongs this girl i hate." he pointed at soyeon, "yes, soyeon, i hate you for being the love of her life. no, fuck you all!" thundered lucas and left them.

they just stood there in stunned silence for a while. then minnie approached yuqi and hugged her. following minnie, soyeon also came and hugged them.

"nothing more important than your well-being" soyeon stated, "don't mind other things now"

calm words were pouring out of her mouth, but her heart was on fire both because of anger and of excitement. just like yuqi's.

on the following day, mr. cho called soojin to let her know about the emergency meeting.

"we've got a shareholders meeting tomorrow... at which we will announce the new ceo of the company."

" _the ceo?_ "

"i'm still alive, soojin. i am the owner of this company."

" _that is not the deal_ "

"i know, but i'll sign a paper that says you'll have the company when i die, is it okay? you still will be the ceo."

" _when is the meeting?_ "

"at 10 am"

" _okay, i'll be there._ " and she hang up.

mr. cho looked at the man standing in front of him and smiled.

"did you get her?"

"yes, sir."

"so you're now..."

"yes, sir."

"okay, good. i'm nervous. but i trust you, okay? do exactly what i want. and don't let them know about this."

"what are we going to do with the team leader?"

"i took care of it"

***

"who was it?" asked shuhua.

"it was... my driver." said soojin as she sat back on the low wooden platform which is called pyeong sang.

"where is he?"

"he found a hotel near here. will stay there for tonight. sleeping in a car was not a good idea, i guess."

"got it. thank you so much, again, by the way. she was so happy and surprised. without your help, i couldn't do it."

"but i-"

"shh... don't even mention."

they were in the front yard of the house. shuhua's sister had gone to the market with her mother early in the morning to buy some ingredients for the dinner. shuhua herself wanted to go but her mother didn't let her and told her to stay home with the guest.

"okay then, let's continue" said soojin.

"all right, truth or dare?"

"truth"

"this is unfair! you've been choosing the truth for the last five round."

"oh my, you're so noisy... fine, i choose dare."

shuhua smirked, "i dare you to kiss me"

soojin stared at her first, then laughed out loud. but shuhua kept her sassy look.

"wait, you're serious?"

"yes"

"what makes you think i'd do that?"

"life is so short to be boring"

soojin's eyes were locked on shuhua's. she thought shuhua was probably testing her. so she got closer. they were face to face now. but as shuhua stayed still, not moving an inch, soojin felt like attacked.

"who are you to challange me?"

shuhua was a little bit afraid of her gaze, "i-"

but soojin shushed her with her lips. shuhua stunned but then she pushed soojin away, making herself fall backward. she got up rushly covering her mouth.

"what the... what are you doing?!"

"why? didn't you want me to kiss you?"

she poked her cheek, "i meant on the cheek, cheek!"

soojin looked down on her nails, "well, you didn't say cheeks. so..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! sorry for another 'miyeonless' chapter... she will be back in the next chap. and also sorry for being very slow. but i'm trying my best. peace!


	13. what the hell are you talking about?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> track 07 - [Therefore I Am](https://youtu.be/oDn4eKyhSH4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda short update, i have exams this week and next week -,- by the way, all the male idols i've mentioned in my story are **O** ut **O** f **C** haracter.

_2 days ago_

_"sir, the team leader called soojin and talked, just as you ordered."_

_"good. she must never suspect we have him. have you got something?"_

_"well, this guy was right, soojin doesn't care about your money or status. in fact,_ _she wants to destroy all your assets._ _"_

 _"and that's exactly what i suspected..."_ _mr.cho chuckled bitterly as he recalled what soojin said a few hours ago, and leaned back, "insurance? no, soojin, it's a weapon you're using against me."_

_"very unlikely though. you have to be a genius to be able to make it look like you are doing what's in the best interests of the corporation while in reality destroying it on purpose."_

_"but she's shrewd and cunning. i can't take that risk."_

_"right... i thought we were so close to win this. but we tortured the leader only to learn the file he got was just another copy. turns out, all this time soojin has been carrying everything in a usb drive that she keeps from everyone else. all that effort was for nothing."_

_"damn it! so humiliating to be wrapped around her finger."_

_"but i don't get why you would acknowledge her as your daughter."_

_"i'm trying to stall her, hwiyoung. she gave me only two weeks, and two weeks has flown by. now before the shareholder meeting, we need to get rid of this burden. so, i'm ready to hear the plan B you mentioned."_

_a smug smile spread on hwiyoung's face, "then it's time to disarm her"_

_"i'm listening"_

_"you'll leak this copy and confess to your crimes"_

_"what the hell?"_

_"if you do that,_ _i can get you out of the jail in less than six months, and-"_

 _"_ _no, we'll surely face an immediate fall in price. so no_ _."_

 _"listen, i'll make sure certain shareholders believe you won't dump them, and that you will come out soon. and of course my dad would gladly help you. trust me, the share prices will not drop. also you will leak not all of it, but only part of it. because the lawyer said she doesn't really have hard evidences proving some. so you can deny them if she leaks the rest._ _"_

_"let's say the police arrested me, then what? soojin will claim my position. what's the point of it?"_

_"miyeon"_

_"she doesn't give a shit, i gave up on her."_

_"i'll get her here"_

_"you? sure, this plan stinks."_

_"yet_ _this makes more sense, comparing to losing all your assets._ _"_

_"look, son... i have no doubt you can get me out of the jail, but i'm not that sure you can convince miyeon to turn back and handle this now."_

_"don't worry, i assure you, she will do. more than that, she will be my wife."_

_"how_ _?"_

_"i will explain. but first order your men to find where she is."_

_"already know where she is."_

_"then i'm flying to paris today."_

_"fine, but be aware that miyeon is the key of your plan, so don't mess this up._ _and leave the marriage thing out of it for now_ _. also nobody - well, except that shareholders - must know about this, got it? now,_ _get her here before the meeting_ _."_

***

 _the unstoppable morning arrived after the dark gloomy night, the sky was painted in hues of silver and gold, sunbeams flooding over the rooftops as if wanting to show the certain allure of paris._ _miyeon needed a few more hours of blackness. but it can't be helped, shiny mornings comes daily._

_having prepared in a few hours, she was out, walking down one of the cobble lined streets of paris - the street that harboured with cafes, eateries, and independent boutiques. she was on her way to the world-famous L'As du Fallafel for breakfast. hearing the leaves crunched under her feet, she breathed in the fresh air and thought maybe the world would have been a better place if humans had knew how to love and protect nature. or they just need to learn to love._

_and with this loving heart of hers, she couldn't hate her best friend, her sister, soojin. yesterday she saw the news about her father and soojin. she knew that her father did not know who and where ivy was, and that's why she guessed that soojin had revealed herself. this also proved that her intuition about soojin was correct. soojin was up to something, she lied miyeon for this cause. miyeon's broken heart, however, was still filled with love. she had thought it all over. she had thought all night from soojin's point of view and only come to this conclusion; soojin had her reasons. but she could have just been honest with her in the first place, miyeon was thinking hard to understand why she would lie._

_she shook her head, "i should go back soon, something is wrong."_

_it was early in the morning, so the cafe was not too crowded. she stood in the front for a second, observing the menu by the window. then someone tapped her on the right shoulder, she looked that side but no one was there. and he appeared from her left side._

_"hi"_

_"hwiyoung?"_

_"you should definitely have the traditional falafel with spicy sauce. and hummus, of course. let's go."_

_hwiyoung walked in right after. and miyeon followed him, confused. they sat down at a table in the corner. after giving their orders, hwiyoung took out his laptop and put it on the table._

_"hwiyoung, why are you here?"_

_"to show you something"_

_he opened the file and turned the screen toward miyeon to let her see. miyeon looked it up, and was not so surprised. because she already knew half of it, but hadn't been able to do anything yet._

_"as you can see, these are the crimes your father's committed. and your father got this from soojin. she's blackmailing him."_

_"soojin?"_

_"yes, she's been gathering all this information for years. and for the past two years, she learned too much through you. and she wants the company, not to run it, but to bankrupt it."_

_and there suddenly, miyeon had a flash of the night she had fight with soojin. she remembered what soojin whispered to her_ _._

_'i'm going to take everything from you. your company, your life, your smile... you and your family will never see the light of day.'_

_"oh no, soojin... why..." she got a faraway look in her eye and fought back tears with a lump in her throat._

_miyeon cared about neither the corporation nor her father. she could just ignore everything because she was earning her living as a fashion model, after all, and had got a lot of savings. she really wanted it for a second, she really wanted to leave everyhing and run away. but she knew the bankruptcy of the corporation meant many employees would lose their livelihood. this was not a game, other lives were involved. and plus, there were some people she might miss. she won her fight and didn't cry._

_"okay, i'll just get to the point," said hwiyoung, "i learned all about this secretly. nobody, including your father, knows that i know what's happening. mr.cho thinks that soojin just wants the seat, which is why he'll probably accept the deal and appoint her as ceo at the meeting. but do not worry. i'm here to help you."_

_"but, how did you find me?"_

_hwiyoung put the laptop into his bag as he saw the orders were coming, "i got my ways" he said. after the waiter had left, he continued._

_"anyway, now you have two options: first one, i will leak this, your father will go to jail and you will take over the company -_ _but on one condition._ _the latter, you won't do anything, you will watch your sister screw everything up, and eventually, she will probably hand the file to the police, and your father will go to jail anyway."_

_"wait, stop, what the hell are you talking about?"_

_"miyeon-ssi, i know that's a lot to swallow, but you need to focus."_

_"no, i get it all. that's the point, i get it, but it still sounds ridiculous. also, what is that condition?"_

_"you have to marry me"_

_miyeon arched her eyebrows and forced a smile,_ _"what a surprise (!)"_

_"so?"_

_"i thought things were good with you and my father. how did it all come to this?"_

_"doesn't matter. i don't care about anything but you miyeon."_

_"you seem to forget you're younger than me"_

_"miyeon-ssi..."_

_"and you really do expect me to believe you, don't you?_ _"_

_"i'm not lying, she is climbing all over your neck."_

_"maybe... but you can't make me believe that you're stabbing my dad in the back. that's impossible, you are like a dog. you're owned by him."_

_"better watch your words"_

_"and if i don't?"_

_"miyeon...-ssi. you gotta believe me."_

_"hwiyoung, please don't waste my time and tell me your actual plan."_

_"shit, fine! here's the truth..."_

_hwiyoung reluctantly told her the plan B and about the conversation he had with mr.cho the other day. miyeon listened to him cautiously as she took a bite and chewed it quite a while to enjoy her meal, but wasted effort. she was frustrated and had a temper, hence the lack of appetite._

_"how on earth could he still try to get us married, even in this situation?"_

_"he didn't. i wasn't supposed to bring it into this. but_ _i love you so much that i believed this would work out. i'm trying everything. tell me, what should i do to get you to marry me?"_

_"all right, selfish boy, listen up..." miyeon stopped eating and quickly wiped her mouth, "... here's option three; you'll do everything just as you and your owner planned, nice and natural. and i'll take care of the company. but you won't help him get released afterward. he must stay there and pay for his crimes. instead, you will be busy helping me against soojin's next moves. because if i know her, she won't go away easily."_

_hwiyoung laughed, "still got your sense of humor, i see."_

_"i've never been so serious"_

_"then a big no, why- why would i do this now?"_

_"i'll marry you"_   
  



	14. wondering what is bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> track 08 - [Gimme Love](https://youtu.be/MCz8rlYnKks)

shuhua later felt the pain in her ankle after calming down. she was wearing ankle brace. her face blushed, she sat back on the platform with her side facing soojin. soojin was unbothered.

"okay, so..." shuhua tried hard to find something to change the atmosphere, "that company..."

"hey, you promised."

"oh, right, sorry." shuhua forced her brain again to think about a topic, "uhm... you were wearing an interesting combine. i was amazed when i first saw it, the jacket that looks like jeogori, a skirt like a hanbok and a tube top on the outside. that modern clothes were styled in a korean way so well. you were looking stunning. do you have a personal stylist?"

"is that what you thought when you got hit by a car?"

"no, i mean, maybe."

soojin sighed, "i don't have any stylist. i wear my clothes myself."

"you have superb fashion sense then."

"thank you" soojin smiled timidly.

"actually, now that i think of it, you would pull this off well."

"pull what?"

"my assistant said she was going to leave the neverend magazine to focus on her career in a different way. so i will be lacking of an assistant. you could work with me if you weren't wealthy already. i bet you'd be good at it."

"i know nothing about how magazines work."

"it's just a matter of experience."

"i see"

"how about we get in? it's getting cold."

"okay"

***

the morning of the monday was quite misty which was making it somber. shuhua was at the bus stop, looking up to the gray sky. a girl carrying a camera approached.

she took a picture of shuhua.

"good. now smile a bit."

shuhua looked at the girl, "yuqi, what are you doing?"

yuqi sighed and sat beside her.

"good morning" 

"morning"

"taking photos. it comforts me."

"what's up? why do you look like you are going on vacation rather than work? you even got a camera around your neck."

"i wanted to wear comfortable clothes, so what? anyways, how was your weekend?"

"it was..." shuhua shifted her gaze to the ground, "interesting"

"yeah i can see that. you're wearing an air walker boot. what happened?" 

"oh it's nothing. and it's not the interesting part. the thing is, i kissed a girl."

"and?"

"on the lips"

"wow, who was that unlucky girl?"

"aren't you surprised?"

"why would i?"

"i mean, i kissed a girl?"

"so?" yuqi smirked.

"wait, you already knew?"

"of course i'd know my best friend, moron. also you are so obvious. but it's okay, i have no problem with that. feelings cannot be wrong or right, they are just feelings. and you can kiss whoever you want. this is not my concern anyway."

"i think i'm starting to like you."

"who doesn't? i'm perfect."

"now i changed my mind."

"mean!"

"yeah"

"okay tell me, who is the girl?"

"seo soojin. or should i say cho soojin?"

yuqi arched her eyebrows, eyes widened, and tilted her head, "how on earth did that happen?"

"i mean, it's not like the kiss kiss though, it was a peck kiss."

"how?"

"we were playing a game, so long story short, she kind of misunderstood me and kissed me. guess it's not that important, but i can't stop thinking about it. it repeats again and again in my mind, vividly."

"i'd give you advices, but you'll never listen to me, so..."

"yes, they are useless."

"shuhua, you're so mean!"

"but you said it yourself."

yuqi sulked and looked away. shuhua giggled and linked arms with her.

"what about you? you guys didn't call me, and no one is talking on the group chat. have i missed something?"

"i haven't talked to them since saturday. and my weekend was..." yuqi stopped a little, "it was a mess. but i'm fine."

"a mess?"

yuqi saw their bus coming and stood up, "i'll tell you later. where is your bicycle by the way?"

shuhua also got up, "i'll tell you later."

***

the doors of the elevator opened, and yuqi entered the floor where her studio was, waving at shuhua. shuhua gave a cute smile and the doors closed back. then yuqi felt like crying because she couldn't tell shuhua about what she had been through in the last few days. she knew it was not her fault, but deep down she felt terribly guilty and ashamed. she wanted to forget the whole thing while standing there, watching her tears fall to the ground.

shuhua came to the floor and saw everyone was gathered in the middle. some guys were clearing out hwasa's office, and some were carrying new stuffs in. soyeon was sitting on a desk with minnie standing next to her. shuhua came over to them and asked what was going on. minnie hugged shuhua.

"oh, i miss you so much."

"unnie, it's been only two days."

minnie pulled back, "and it was like a whole year to me."

"hwasa got kicked out" said soyeon.

"what?!"

"and apparently moonbyul sunbae will give us a statement." added minnie.

then moonbyul came out of hwasa's office. everyone turned their attention to her. she cleared her throat.

"hwasa was fired for some reasons and the head of our company appointed me as the editor-in-chief. although this situation saddened me as well, it is also a fact now i stand before you as both the head of dot-com and the chief editor of the neverend magazine. so i'm kindly asking you to follow my instructions. let's keep doing whatever we are doing in the same tempo. please take good care of me."

and she got in the office back, ignoring the questions some asked.

"fashion closet!" said minnie.

"gosh! i'll get a coffee first." said shuhua and walked away.

***

the meeting started exactly at 10 am. soojin was there as she promised, and mr.cho was so nervous, drinking plenty of water. he was talking to the shareholders when hwiyoung barged in with two police officers. and then miyeon appeared after hwiyoung. and miyeon's mother came after miyeon - mr.cho had told her essential things about his plan. then the police arrested mr.cho, making everyone surprised.

"i am arresting you on suspicion of......you have the right to remain silent. anything you do say may be given in evidence."

soojin was watching them, frozen. after asking him if he understood his rights, the officers took mr.cho out of there. and a few moments later miyeon started to talk.

"... so in my father's absence, i'll be taking over the company." 

miyeon didn't even look at soojin, instead she left the room instantly after her short speech. this was tougher than she expected. she rushed over to the wc and washed her face. when she looked up, she saw soojin in the mirror and ignored her.

"miyeon"

with that, miyeon sighed and turned around abruptly, "what do you want?"

soojin walked towards miyeon with a cold, unemotional manner, and stopped right in front of her.

miyeon gulped, "what-" 

but soojin stopped her talking with a big hug. she wrapped her arms so tight that miyeon couldn't breathe for a second. and soojin started to cry soon after. miyeon hugged her back, surprised. she was so confused. 

"she is- she is dead."

"what? who?" asked miyeon.

"my mom"


	15. relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> track 09 - [Holiest](https://youtu.be/wwr-0Ps1xY8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i'm back, again:) from now on, i'll update this story twice a week. if anyone still reading this, sorry for making you wait this long. let's continue our journey.

_ in the fashion closet _

"so what do we do now? i don't think we'll be okay without hwasa. i mean moonbyul is good at her job, but i can't imagine the neverend magazine without hwasa." minnie was so nervous and it was blatant.

"calm down first," said soyeon, "there must be misunderstanding, we should talk to her."

a look clouded over shuhua's face as if she knows something.

soyeon noticed this immediately, "you have something to say, shu?"

"i didn't know the rumors could get things this far."

"what rumors?"

"remember yuqi once told us about a love triangle and you stopped her? i asked her later to tell me the whole story and learned that there are several rumors going around. she's said to have a girlfriend even though she is engaged and something like that. yuqi said she didn't asked anyone, she just happened to learn since everyone was talking about it."

"but this is her private life. it can't be a reason to be fired." said soyeon.

"guys," minnie pressed her lips "i might know why."

"what is it?" asked shuhua.

"i mean, i know who she is engaged. but this was supposed to be a secret."

"keeping secrets won't fix anything right now." said soyeon.

"okay, she is engaged with our company's head. the ceo of bluebox."

"woah" shuhua gasped, "that's unexpected."

soyeon frowned, "shit, are we all in a movie right now? why would they keep this engagement as a secret though?"

"hwasa said she didn't want to make it public till she figured out what she really wanted. she was confused about her feelings i guess."

shuhua suddenly gasped again "wait, does that mean our ceo- what was his name?"

"TJ" said soyeon.

"right, so, does that mean TJ is acting on his feelings? oh boy, this isn't right. we gotta do something."

"we can't do anything, " soyeon shook her head, "this is beyond us."

minnie shouted as she got up "no, we can do something! this is wrong, and i will not keep silent against this injustice and bring her back at all costs. if we keep silent now, we may never be able to talk again. women should support other women. so, who's with me?"

shuhua jumped from her seat, "i'm in!" but shouted in pain right after and sat back. she had jumped a little high.

only then minnie and soyeon realized her airboot. minnie came and kneeled down before her, "what happened to your foot?"

soyeon also came and held shuhua's shoulder, "oh my god i'm sorry i only realize this now, are you okay? what did happen?"

"nothing just... i got hit by soojin's car and my bike were smashed like a bug and then-"

"wo-wo-wow wait, a car hit you?" asked soyeon.

"and it's soojin's?" added minnie.

***

"your mother?" said miyeon and remembered what her mother said:

_... my old friend called me to her mansion this morning as she was struggling between life and death in her bed, just to say that your father cheated on me with her and that her daughter was my husband's child..._

"soojin, pull yourself together. why are you telling me this?"

miyeon tried to be though as best as she could because she thought it had to be like this, she was supposed to be angry. but actually, the anger she was supposed to have towards soojin was nowhere to be found. she looked at soojin. her makeup was ruined by her tears, her eyes got puffier and her nose was reddish than ever. she was losing the strength in her knees but somehow was able to stand still. this made miyeon's heart ache. her face expression changed, and soojin noticed it. she attempted to touch soojin's shoulder, but soojin stepped back.

"soojin"

"don't you dare pity me! what's up with that look, huh?" she wiped her tears.

"no i don't mean-" miyeon tried to reach soojin, but soojin stepped back again.

"you're thinking i'm weak, aren't you? but don't get your hopes up, _unnie_." she giggled, she was now talking in an unexpected calming voice, "this time you won, but soon you'll see who i really am."

"soojin, take it easy, we can talk this and-"

soojin turned round and left abruptly. miyeon wanted to stop her but couldn't do it. soojin was an enemy now, it was obvious. that's why she also had to act like one. with this simple logic, however, soojin was not minnie's enemy. at least not exactly. so she called minnie without a second thought.

"hi-"

_"hey you've reached minnie. sorry, i can't pick up right now. leave a message after the beep and i'll get back to you as soon as i can."_

"oh, um... hi minnie. i'm back. um... i was wondering if you could talk to soojin. you know, to check on her because i can't. uh... okay no. this is stupid, i'm being rude. forget it, you just... just let me know when you're free. hope we can meet up soon, bye."

she sent the voicemail with a deep sigh, _'well, that wasn't so bad, right?'_ she got out of there and saw hwiyoung waiting outside.

"you okay?"

"yes, i am."

"good, we're going to give statements, let's go."

"soojin said her mom is dead, do you know anything about that? why did she die?"

"yeah i learned a few things, i'll tell you on the way."

***

yuqi, soyeon and minnie gathered at shuhua's home in the evening. yuqi and minnie was sitting on the floor with the cushions under their bottoms, leaning their back on the sofa, while soyeon was lying on her stomach. then shuhua came and served the teas she just made for the girls.

"now before we start talking, let's drink these and relax."

soyeon sat up, "do we really have to sit on the floor? that sofa looks really soft."

"but it's still wet. i said i just had all the seats cleaned."

as soyeon took her cup, whining, yuqi also asked a question, "okay but, why am i here?"

"you are a woman who's working at neverend and who likes hwasa, like the rest of us. so you're gonna help us make a plan obviously." said minnie.

"makes sense"

soyeon was still worried about yuqi, so was minnie. but they had decided not to open that topic unless yuqi talks about it first.

***

_the next day of the lucas problem_

_"are we gonna sit here doing nothing, minnie? will he live his life without punishment? ugh, i can't stand this! i'll kill him."_

_"we both know you can't do that, so don't talk nonsense. and remember she never complained nor gave his name to the police. i guess she wants to drop it. so it's better we don't talk about it until she does."_

_"so we're gonna act like nothing happened?"_

_"and what do you suggest, soyeon? bring the topic everytime we see her and reopen that wound with useless ideas?"_

_"okay, maybe you're right."_

_"trust me, this is for her own good."_

***

thus, they were acting like everything is okay. yuqi, however, never felt okay and the girls' behavior was making her even feel weirder for some reason. but she tried to keep it herself. shuhua noticed yuqi's long face as yuqi had never been good at hiding her feelings, especially for shuhua, it was always obvious. in fact that morning she had already realized yuqi was really weird. she decided to ask about it now and put her cup on the floor.

"tell me what happened?"

"you already know? the ceo of the company of our magazine kicked his fiance? hwasa? who was our chief-"

"oh my god, minnie unnie! sometimes you act like a child, you know that? it's cute but this is not the time."

"but i was-"

"what do you want to know?" asked soyeon.

"i want to know what is the thing you're hiding that made you go all silent on our group chat and made yuqi start behaving like this. something happened while i was away, and last time as i remember, yuqi wanted me to be there for her because she was not feeling well. so you better talk now! yuqi?"

"shuhua, slow down." soyeon looked at shuhua and tried to stop her with her eyes.

"we're here to make a plan about hwasa being gone? do not bring other things up now." said minnie.

"yeah, after all, it's more important." said yuqi and stood up all of a sudden. then she went up the stairs and hid in shuhua's room. shuhua shouted her name but she ignored her.

then shuhua looked back at the girls who are in shock by this sudden attack. soyeon turned towards minnie, "i fucking told you!"

"don't shout at me, i was thinking of her own good!"

"minnie unnie, relax-"

"you think this is good? you heard her, she's definitely thinking we don't care. you need to fix this! you upset her, we upset her!"

"soyeon unnie sit down first we-"

"i didn't meant to!" minnie stood up against soyeon, "that is the opposite of what i wanted to do!"

"enough!" shuhua stopped them, "you are going to tell me what the fuck is going on, now!"

"minnie unnie can do that, i'm gonna go check on yuqi."

soyeon went up the stairs quickly, "yuqi, where are you?" she called. there was no answer. she tried the first door she saw, but it was locked. she didn't want to try all the doors, it would be wrong. so she shouted yuqi's name again.

then shuhua shouted from downstairs, "try my room, she must be there."

soyeon rush to the door of shuhua's room and knocked on it, "yuqi, are you there? may i come in?"

yuqi didn't reply but soyeon entered in anyway. yuqi was lying on the bed, her back was to soyeon. soyeon closed the door, inhaled and exhaled deeply, then sat next to yuqi.

"yuqi listen, it is not what you think it is. i mean we didn't want to-"

"i know. you were just being thoughtful. i don't think you don't care, of course you do. it's just that..." yuqi was making sounds like she was trying not to cry, "even though i know that, i can't help feeling sad. i don't know what's wrong with me."

soyeon lay on the bed and hugged yuqi from behind, "nothing is wrong with you. it's okay, i promise you, it's gonna be okay."

"i missed mom... and dad."

"then you should visit them soon."

"i will"

"for now, just try to relax"

yuqi turned around and faced soyeon, "then i should look at your face."

a teardrop was falling from soyeon's eye to the bed. yuqi stopped it with a kiss just when it was on her nose. she pulled back and looked at soyeon again who was now looking at yuqi with bedroom eyes. yuqi then realized that was the moment... to relax a bit more. she came closer and closer to her lips. soyeon's heart pounding like crazy, she felt like fireworks were going off in her heart. their lips were about to touch but minnie barged in on them in panic, "YUQI! SOYEON!" making them jump from the bed. yuqi fell over the floor and soyeon got up straight.

"uh, oh... sorry to interrupt but it's an emergency!"

"w-what is happening?" asked soyeon as yuqi got off the floor, holding her head.

"shuhua just left the house and is on her way to lucas' home now. i don't know how she managed to walk so fast with that ankle though."

"she must be so angry. what'd you say?" asked yuqi.

"nothing, i was just talking about lucas and you, and she left as the moment i said drug, that's it. she didn't even listen to the rest."

"i'm leaving." said yuqi and left the room in a rush.

"wait" shouted soyeon and ran after yuqi.

"i'm coming too." said minnie and was gonna follow them but felt her phone buzzing. she took it out of her pocket and saw miyeon's name on the screen. then she answered at once.

"m-miyeon?"

_"hey"_

"you came"

_"yeah i did, you got my message?"_

"oh, sorry. today was a very hectic day, and it still is, honestly."

_"no, i get it. call me when you're free."_

"actually..."

_"yes?"_

"... no, i mean yes, i'm busy right now. see you later."

_"okay, see you."_


	16. it's time to realize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> track 10 - [The End](https://youtu.be/fxb4P5O8Yjo)

miyeon put the phone in her bag and entered in her family's house. she came to visit her mother and have dinner together. and hwiyoung came with her.

"who was that?" he asked.

"a friend"

"friend?"

miyeon gave him a death glare then proceeded to the great room. her mother was sitting there without moving an inch, looking into the space. the housekeeper welcomed them.

"... mrs. cho was waiting for you, go and take a seat on the sofa, take your coats off. dinner will be ready in ten."

just when miyeon sat down, her mother groaned, "no, i have bad feelings about this. i tried to stop him, but he had no fears. i can't believe he really turned himself in and gave the company to you. and you're-"

"i'm what?"

"i love you sweetheart," she sighed, "but until yesterday, you didn't even care about us. now you're taking your father's seat?"

"i was going to take it anyway."

"but not this early. you're obviously not ready."

"well, it had to be done."

"i want to know what is going on."

"didn't he tell you everything?"

"not exactly. all i know is that it won't be long, and he will come back soon. and this is all because of that ivy bitch-"

"watch your words"

"why?"

"because-"

"you're defending her?"

"no, i'm not."

"that soojin you have known for two years is not soojin, you know that?"

"i know"

"she's a liar. but more than that, she is our enemy. and you're still taking her side!"

"i said no!"

when miyeon and her mother started yelling at each other, hwiyoung stepped in.

"okay ladies, stop for now. let's eat first, you can fight later."

they settled down for a bit. but the quarrel continued at the dinner table.

"oh please, mom, don't pretend like he is so innocent."

"of course he is not. but that doesn't justify her actions."

"if i were soojin, i might be mad too. and today i learned that her mother passed away. she was sick. i mean i'm not defending soojin, but maybe that's why she's taken things this far in the past two years. she's just been through a lot, and she's taking it out on us."

"her mother died?"

"mhm"

"good"

"mother!" miyeon screamed as she slammed her hand down on the table, "you're crossing the line!" her voice trembled with outrage.

her mother raised her voice in a rage, "don't yell at me miyeon, i'm your mother!"

***

the girls stopped in front of the building where lucas was living. they stepped out of soyeon's car.

"she is not around, must be at his door already." said yuqi and rushed to the building. soyeon and minnie were right behind her. they arrived the apartment, and yuqi hesitated to ring the bell for a moment. minnie touched her back to show her support, then yuqi was able to go on. lucas opened the door and left the girls in awe. because he was messy as hell. his dark circles could be a sign of sleep deprivation, yuqi thought. but she also wondered how he'd become like this in two days or so.

"yuqi? w-what are you doing here?"

"where is she? i swear to god if you touch her-"

"what nonsense are you saying right now?"

minnie pulled yuqi back and took a step forward, "did shuhua come here?"

"are you kidding me?"

soyeon ranted at him, "just answer the damn question you-"

"hey, hey, hey, calm down." said minnie.

"minnie unnie, soyeon unnie, let's get out of here." said yuqi and left.

minnie followed after. soyeon gave lucas an intimidating look and then walked away. when they left the building together and headed to the car, lucas came after them, throwing himself outside in a hurry.

"yuqi!" he called, "c-can we talk?"

yuqi stopped, didn't look back. instead, she looked into soyeon's sparkling eyes and held her hand, intertwining the fingers. a reassuring smile crawled across soyeon's face.

"come on, let's go." said minnie.

they hopped in the car then. minnie was in the back. she tried calling shuhua, but shuhua was ditching her calls.

"she's not answering."

"i'll text her." yuqi stated.

after a couple of minutes later, shuhua texted yuqi back.

"oh, she replied... eh?"

"what does she say?" soyeon asked.

"she says she's home."

"what? then why the hell doesn't she answer?"

"okay, it looks like we were worried for nothing."

they came back shuhua's home as quickly as possible. they were still at the door when minnie asked, "are you okay?"

"i should be the one who's asking that."

"why'd _you_ take off like that?" yuqi was so serious as she asked the question.

"soojin texted me that her driver came by here to give me my bike. so i went to the car park, down the basement. i had no idea they would have it fixed."

"you could have told us." said soyeon. they all went inside, minnie and shuhua settled down on the floor.

"i told minnie unnie i'll be right back."

they looked at minnie at the same time. minnie smiled, "well, i must have missed that part."

"okay but, where did you all go?"

"did you listen to anything i said?"

"no, sorry, i was distracted. but i think you were saying something about lucas, right?"

"yeah i-"

yuqi slightly shook her head, giving a sign to minnie to stop. all this fuss made her nervous. minnie kind of stammered then.

"i was... talking about... lucas, yes. lucas and yuqi broke up."

shuhua looked at yuqi, "really? why?"

"yeah, we just never got along."

"well, understandable. and that's the entire reason?"

"yes"

"what about the group chat?"

"we don't always have to text each other." said soyeon as she sat down, "yuqi, why don't you sit?"

"sorry, girls. i'm not feeling well. would it be awful if i left early?" asked yuqi.

"it's fine" they said.

then she took her bag and left.

"should we go after her?"

"no, shuhua, just give her some time." said minnie, and she added "by the way, soyeon, i'm sorry to interrupt your intimate moment earlier."

"huh?"

"oh, a what moment?" shuhua got curious.

"they were kissing"

"wha-" soyeon almost choked on her own spit for a moment and couldn't finish her word. she coughed a lot as minnie hit her on her back a few times. shuhua brought her a glass of water. after a few coughs later, soyeon finally got better but remained silent. her red face, however, said it all for her.

"minnie unnie, you broke her."

minnie attempted to say something but got a phone call from miyeon and went another room to answer it.

"hi again"

_"are you still busy?"_

"oh, not really."

_"minnie, i really need someone to talk to."_

"is everything good?"

_"not really"_

"where are you? i'll be right over."

***

minnie came to a park near miyeon's place and looked around. no one was there except a girl with a cap sitting on the stairs. minnie realized it was miyeon and came closer.

"here you are"

a smile came onto miyeon's mouth when she saw minnie.

but minnie felt like it was a forced smile, knowing she's not okay. and it really was. her smile disappeared in less than no time.

"aren't you cold like this?"

"i'm fine. it feels good."

minnie sat next to her but was a little behind, "mkay"

then nobody talked. miyeon started playing with her fingers.

"what is wrong?" asked minnie.

"everything is wrong"

"whatever it is, you know you can tell me."

"hmm, where do i start? oh yeah, my father is in jail, i'm a ceo now, soojin, my sister, is now my enemy. and her mother, who i just knew of her existence because i thought she was already dead, died. i can't even go to the funeral and be there for soojin, because she doesn't want me," then she bellowed, "all she wants is to destroy me and my terrible family."

"miyeon i... i don't know what to say..."

"it's okay. i'm sorry i got mad."

minnie raised her hand to reach miyeon. she wanted to touch her. her thoughts were loud.her mind was reeling with feelings and emotions.

_'why do i feel so safe and secure when i'm with you? it's like this emptiness that i have felt my entire life is suddenly full. what's it called?'_

"and i'm getting married soon." miyeon blurted out.

"what?" minnie's heart started racing, "to whom?"

"to the only son of xx corporation's owner, hwiyoung."

minnie remembered the voice recording:

_... no, i only agreed to take over your company. i am not marrying him. and if i weren't your only child, i wouldn't do that either..._

and asked, "why?"

but she didn't get an answer to her question and asked her something else, "do you love him?"

miyeon turned her head and gazed at minnie under her cap, with a half smile, "why ask a question when you already know the answer?"

minnie was surprised, "what do you mean?"

"when i was at the office, i knew your phone was still recording."

"oh my god, i swear i didn't mean to-"

"no, it's all right. i guess i wanted you to know anyway... that i'm not perfect. i don't know why, though."

"do you have to marry him?"

miyeon turned around and faced forward, "can you do me a favour and go to the funeral? and check on soojin?"

"eh? uh, yeah, of course."

"and don't let her know that we're close." 

_'are we... are we close?'_

miyeon got up and looked at minnie, "okay?"

"o-okay."

"thank you"


	17. Valentine's Day Special - Sisterhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a special chapter not so relevant to the actual plot.

shopping

"shuhua, what are we doing here?"

"i told you my vibrator is broken. we came here to get me a new baby."

"and now you're looking at a paddle because?"

shuhua and yuqi had been wandering around in a sex shop for about half an hour now. yuqi was nervous and timid, thinking an acquaintance could come at any moment.

"i'm just curious. and don't worry i'm not going to buy any of it. oh hey, look! there are many interesting toys here."

"honestly, i've never been to a sex shop before. it's my first time coming. i'm doing this just for you."

"and? what's there to be shy about? it's not like you're an innocent teen."

"i know but -... shuhua, can you tell me why you're holding a strap with a ball now?"

"it's called ball gag. and please chill. look what we got here ~" shuhua put the ball gag back and grabbed the strapon hanging on the wall and held it across her front, "what do you think, huh? wanna try?"

"eww shuhua, stop!" yuqi was whining but also grinning.

"why?" laughed shuhua.

then she went to pick up the monster-sized dildo that was on the counter. she started swinging it in front of yuqi's face, "maybe your girlfriend would like to try this?"

"oh no, help!" yuqi was also laughing and trying to get the giant dildo away from her face, "also she is not my girlfriend, not yet."

shuhua paused, "coming soon"

yuqi smirked "even if she was, that is too much for her," then she took the bullet vibrator she had just seen there and showed it to shuhua, "but this little friend is just ideal."

then they started laughing out loud again. but shuhua suddenly stopped and tried to warn yuqi, "yuqi, yuqi stop!" she whispered.

but yuqi didn't notice and still kept joking and playing with the toy, "look how cute it is," she said, looking at the bullet vibrator, "just as cute and small like her."

"yuqi..."

while yuqi was immersed in examining the vibrator, someone behind her spoke up.

"interesting"

as soon as yuqi heard soyeon's voice she panicked. and by a reflex action, she tried to hide the vibrator and turned to soyeon. right after when she gagged badly she realized that the idea of putting it in her mouth wasn't that good idea.

"seriously?" soyeon couldn't help but laugh at this.

yuqi blushed.

"that joke was corny by the way." soyeon added.

"sorry" yuqi was unable to make eye contact with soyeon.

"no problem. what are you doing here?"

"i was accompanying shuhua, she's buying herself a toy..."

soyeon looked around, "shuhua? where is she then?"

"she's h-" yuqi looked back but she saw that there was no shuhua behind her. then turned to soyeon again, "she was here!"

"uh huh, sure."

"i'm serious. i swear on my gags- i mean gals, gals! not gags! i'm definitely not thinking about ball gags."

"oh"

"i'll kill her."

"yuqi," soyeon was smiling brightly, "you need to calm down a little. your face turned to a tomato."

yuqi took a deep breath to calm down. she didn't realize she was still holding the bullet vibrator she had just put in her mouth. then a question fell into her mind.

"so why are _you_ here?"

soyeon scratched her head, "oh well, i'm here for a friend."

"friend? you sure?"

now soyeon was avoiding eye contact, "yes, and that friend wants a vibrator." she said, taking the vibrator in yuqi's hand, and quickly moved away.

yuqi's face and ears were almost burning. she stayed still.

"oh..." shuhua came out of hiding and slowly approached from behind, "my..." and came to yuqi, standing next to her. both was looking at the direction soyeon went, "god."

"shut up" said yuqi and silenced shuhua before she said anything more.

3 am in the past

soojin and miyeon were watching the ceiling lying side by side on the bed, when the clock was about to hit 3 in the morning.

"i'm glad you were able to come here at this very late hour"

"i can come over whenever you want."

"i'm sorry though, we've just met, but i'm already overwhelming you with my personal problems."

"no, it's really no problem. now tell me what exactly happened."

miyeon sat up and grabbed the bottle of water on the nightstand, "actually it's not a new thing." she said and took a few sips.

"you didn't sound fine on the phone."

"yes, i get emotional sometimes."

when soojin saw miyeon had a faraway look, she sat up and started patting her back.

"what's wrong?"

"i feel like my mom and dad are planning a marriage for me. they started to open that topic up so often. i wouldn't be surprised if they try to find someone soon. they have always been like this. it's so suffocating."

"i won a small dance contest when i was a kid." said soojin, making miyeon look at her, "after i won the first place, i ran to my mother and hugged her with great happiness. i wanted to share my happiness. but she did not hug back. then the first thing she told me was: _you always laugh while i cry, i'm not surprised. if you've had your fun, let's go now._ "

"i'm really sorry."

"it's okay. she was always against me. she always blamed me, never showed her affection. she always tried to make me feel guilty. she used to say that it's all my fault, but i couldn't understand what she was talking about. and she used to say she was suffocating which is ironic because in reality, i was the one who was suffocating."

"when did she pass away?"

soojin leaned back, "i don't remember exactly, i was just a kid."

"i see"

"now i told you this because i wanted you to know that i know what it's like to be overwhelmed. i understand you very well. but this can't go on, you have to defy them. you don't need to do everything they say. you make your own money, then why listen to them?"

"yes, you're right. i don't need them, and i don't have to do whatever they say. this is my life."

"exactly"

miyeon smiled. and she leaned against the headboard too, resting her head on soojin's shoulder.

"soojin, there is still so much about you that i don't know, but i am glad you came into my life. i'm the only child, you know. but since we met, i don't feel the same way anymore. i feel like i have a sister now."

soojin couldn't breathe for a moment. she would lose it and cry for hours if she couldn't hold her tears back. but she did, and said "me too"

shopping 2

"soyeon, explain me why there is a ball gag in our bathroom." asked minnie as she came to the living room with wide opened eyes. soyeon was sitting on the sofa.

"i don't know. just bought it in case we need it."

"in case we need it?"

minnie's thoughts were loading, then she gasped suddenly. she crouched down in front of her, "soyeon i'm sorry... i don't see you that way. not that you're not beautiful and all. you're gorgeous."

"uh, thank you? but don't worry, you're not my type anyway."

minnie got up and folded her arms onto her chest, "how come i'm not your type?"

"you're upset?"

"humph!" minnie kept sulking.

"would you like some ice cream?"

minnie exclaimed, "where?"

"i'll get it for you. then we watching netflix later?"

"sure! sounds good."

"cool"

"i love you"

"i love you too"


	18. so obvious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> track 11 - [quand c'est?](https://youtu.be/8aJw4chksqM)

minnie came to the place where the funeral held in. there was a small number of people with banners, and they were chanting together "soojin get lost! soojin get lost!"

minnie saw the banner saying "miyeon wants you to kill yourself" as she pulled one of them to ask what was all that fuss about.

"what the hell is going on in here? don't you know this is her mother's funeral?" she yelled at them with all her might, "this is so disrespectful, please leave her alone, for fuck sake!"

"she got what she deserved. you mind your own business, or you'll regret it." the girl shouted back and pushed minnie away.

another one of them jumped in the convo, "yeah, we need to protect miyeon!" and others cheered them up. 

minnie had to stay back as they were very furious and ready to fight over this. she left them there and went to the funeral. men in luxury black suits, women in classy dark clothes, everyone was looking so expensive. she looked around, saw the people drinking soju, talking about soojin's mom's inheritance that is worth millions of dollars. and she heard a man and a woman gossiping about soojin.

"some say she didn't like the legacy her mother left, so she found her own father and tried to take over the company through unethical means. greed makes people miserable indeed."

"in fact, i heard she was seeking revenge for some reasons. so, she put him to jail by spreading slander."

"didn't he confess his crimes?"

"i don't know"

"anyway... she might not be her real daughter, though. i don't understand why mr.cho accepted her without having a dna test."

"he probably felt sorry for her."

"and this is what he gets? she found every little defect in order to threaten her father. what a pity, her mother will be spinning in her grave."

minnie was losing her patience. therefore, she got to the terrace for air. on the way she wondered how soojin put up with all this. no one was blaming the man, not a bit. instead, everyone was finding a way to blame soojin. she got there and saw soojin on the terrace alone, standing and looking at the sky. minnie cleared her throat, making soojin gently look back over her shoulder. but without a word, she turned round and kept looking at the clear blue sky.

"what are you doing here?" she asked as minnie came closer.

"i'm sorry for your loss, my deepest condolences to you."

"thank you" she looked at minnie again, "but why are you really here? she sent you, didn't she?"

"i-... look, i'm here because i heard the news, and i felt like being here. it doesn't matter whether someone sent me or not."

"why?"

"because you are my friend?"

"how am i your friend? we just met."

"no we-"

"if i could, i would burn miyeon and her father alive and watch them die in pain. but instead of doing this - because it takes a lot of effort - i will destroy everything they own and won't stop until i'm sure it happens. i hate miyeon, her father, her family, her friends and every little thing related to her. now, do you still think i'm your friend? because last time, as i remember, you seemed to be very fond of her."

"soojin," minnie released a sigh, "you're right, i know nothing about you. but i'm sure you are not the person you're trying to be. you're hurt, i get it. but holding a grudge doesn't help you any..."

minnie noticed the cold look on soojin's face was disappearing. her eyes were filling. minnie gently put her hand on soojin's shoulder and continued.

"... just like you saw my heart, my feelings for miyeon, even though we've only met twice or so, i also can say i saw how much miyeon loves you. i saw it in her eyes. no matter how bad you treat her, it's clear that she can't hate you, 'cause she really loves you."

minnie was surprised when she realized she just confessed herself that she has feelings for miyeon. soojin sniffed as a tiny teardrop fell, running over the mole under her eye. then she suddenly shoved minnie's hand aside.

"you think i care? i do not care if she loves me or not. that won't change anything. don't try to make me feel guilty. and keep your nose out of this, please!"

"soojin, you're not thinking straight."

"and you're talking about love?" she laughed bitterly, "you're talking about love while ignoring your parents' entire marriage is blowing up. you suck at love just like your pathetic parents and here you're still trying to talk about lo-"

with one slap, a really, really harsh slap, soojin stopped talking. she was blown her left side as minnie slapped with her left hand. soojin held her cheek with such a shock, then looked at minnie. minnie got all teary-eyed, lip quivering, nose flaring.

"don't... don't ever talk to me like that. i don't know how you learned all of this, but do not violate my privacy."

"same goes for you, too. it's not smart to poke around in my personal business, minnie-ssi." said soojin and tidied herself up, "thank you for coming, i appreciate that. and i'll forgive you this time, but never ever dare to touch me again." and she walked past minnie.

minnie grabbed her wrist, "i'm so sorry"

"no need"

soojin pulled away and left. minnie, left alone with her regrets, was very angry with herself, "what have i done?"

***

an hour later, minnie was still at the funeral, standing at the door and watching soojin from afar. now soojin was all alone, minnie was thinking. there was no one with her. not a family member, not miyeon, not even a friend. however, minnie noticed a man next to soojin acting like a close family friend. but also he was looking like someone who works for her. so she assumed that he must be her driver. while minnie was lost in her thoughts, shuhua appeared out of nowhere.

"oh minnie unnie? you came too?"

minnie didn't expect shuhua to be here, "you too?"

"yes, i came here as soon as i found out. i haven't talked to her since busan. her driver sent the word to me. what about you?"

"what about me? nothing... i just heard it and came by. i mean she's our friend, isn't she?"

now both of them were looking at soojin, standing next to each other, "yes, she is. but if she feels like she is not, then she is not. we can't do anything about that."

"what do you mean?"

"isn't it obvious? she's trying so hard to be the bad guy against miyeon and her corporation."

"did you hear something about them?"

"i've connected the dots... and also she was talking in her sleep. i heard a few things."

"what kind of things?"

"like... she hates everyone in her life, she wants them to cry in agony, especially her father. also she cried miyeon's name and it was like her heart was filled with sorrow and pain."

"also she's so obvious, right? even a stranger can say that she has a soft heart."

"well, except miyeon's saesang fans. clearly, they can't see that."

shuhua rolled her eyes, leaving minnie behind, slowly got closer to soojin. just then minnie had a call from work, and went out in a quick manner.

she was called away on urgent business. she thought for a while whether she should just go or stay a little longer and wait for shuhua.


	19. *Announcement

Yeah, hi guys, it's me again, sochicshu. and yes, it's an announcement again...

Some of you sent messages about my decision to leave the au, a few of you made comments, and it made me rethink my decision. I thought over and over again, and actually came to the conclusion that ending this story would be nothing but disappointment. And actually, i didn't think this au was loved that much... Anyway, as some said, this is just a fiction and has nothing to do with real life. So I decided to continue the story (also even my mother told me to continue lol). 

BUT, considering the sensitivity of the current situation, the story will remain on hiatus for a while. I'll go back to my story when this situation irl is completely over and everything is good. Thank you for being patient with this gemini person, me. 🙏😭

If you are a new comer and have no idea what this is about, ignore this. Just wait, thx.


End file.
